Till the End of Days
by Undertaker's Wife
Summary: Daryl Dixon has always been on his own, he only had to deal with two things; work and his drug addict older brother. It wasn't until he met her he realized what he had been missing. Then the world had to end. How will Daryl react when his past is suddenly back in his life? DarylOC Pre and post apocalypse story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

Chapter 1: One Bullet Left

They were closing in on every direction. Shifting, stumbling forms that were bearing their teeth and shuffling towards the girl that was shooting as many of them as she could, it didn't seem to be making any difference. In fact it was drawing more and more of them towards her. The girl was trapped there was nowhere to go, walkers on three of the four sides to her back was a large chain link that she had been trying to climb to avoid the walkers. It proved impossible with her bum knee. She has twisted it while running through the woods to get away from the large hoard that had her corned.

The woman mumbled a quick shit as she realized that there was only one bullet left in her gun. That was the most important rule that she had made up when the world was overrun by walkers four months ago. Leave one bullet just in case there was no way out, she would be damned if she would be awake and alert when they bit into her for the first time. She would be double damned if she turned into one of those freaks. She slowly raised the barrel of the 9 mm pistol to her left temple her finger on the trigger ready to pull when there was a gunshot to her right. The walker closest to her then there was another gunshot and another walker went down. She pressed herself as close to the fence as she could to avoid being hit by one of the bullets. There were only 3 walkers left, 2 gunshots took out the ones farthest from her shaking form and an arrow took out the last one.

She stayed crouched down by the fence not wanting to stand and draw any more attention to her from the group of men that were walking towards her. Being a woman in this new world was not a good thing; she had learned that the hard way. She cursed as she realized that the group had noticed her and was making their way closer. She held her pistol in front of her not quite aiming it at the men but having it close enough that she could do some damage if need be. Even though she only had one bullet she would sure as hell use it if need be.

Rick Grimes took in the scared girl crouching against the fence; she was young probably only 24 or 25. Her eyes were darting between him and the three other men he was with. Deciding quickly that she wasn't a threat he holstered his gun. He held out his hand to the girl and slowly she accepted it. She pulled her to her feet but she still looked guarded.

"Names Rick Grimes, are you okay miss?" Rick asked her as surveyed her quickly. She didn't look like she had been infected but he couldn't be careless especially now that they weren't on the safety of Hershel's farm any longer.

The girl nodded her head quickly before clearing her throat and answering "I'm fine. Thank you, I'll be on my way now." She tried to skirt past him before he realized that she was alone out her. She wouldn't make that mistake again. The last time she had been cornered by men she had barely gotten away untouched. It was a close call, one that she wasn't willing to make again. His arm shot out stilling her movements, she tensed instantly and he must have noticed because he let go of her arm and raised her hands in a passive manner.

"Are you out here by yourself?" Rick asked the woman, slowly the girl nodded her head yes. Rick sighed he shouldn't bring her with them food was getting scarce and people were hard to trust. But he knew he couldn't leave her there alone, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. He regarded her slowly and how she was trying to inch her way past him without being noticed too much.

Rick motioned to the two men behind him "This is Glenn and Hershel they are part of my group. Would you like to accompany us back to the group we can get you some dinner? Besides it's going to be dark soon." The girl quickly shook her head before answering "No. Thank You I'll be fine."

She tried to move around him again but he once again blocked her path. The girl was starting to get frustrated. This guy wasn't taking no for an answer, he was either really stupid or really desperate to get her underneath him. She steeled herself for a fight that was about to come when a backwoods drawl broke through the group.

"Wadda got there? It's gettin' late we need to head back to the camp." The girl shot her way around the cop in front of her so she was standing face to face with a man at the back of the group two sets of blue eyes met. Each filled with shock and joy mixed together. Before any of the other men in the group could blink, the hunter dropped his crossbow the same time the girl launched herself into his arms, legs around his waist and face buried into his neck. His right arm was under her ass holding her up while his left hand was buried in her mess of brown curls keeping her head locked securely into his neck. The rest of the men just stood there trying not to gape in shock at the sight and hearing the girl sob "your alive" over and over again into the hunter's neck. He had buried his face into her hair, murmuring quietly in her ear, "I'm here baby, ain't no one goin to hurt ya now."

**So That's it for the first chapter tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**SPEEDIE22: Thank you so much for the review! Hopefully you continue to read and enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happens Now?

Slowly Daryl let the girl go and she slid down his body to get ground. He made sure to keep his right arm pressed against her securely as she went. He needed to feel her to verify that she was actually here and it wasn't some cruel dream. He had found her after four months of thinking her dead he had found her. It didn't matter that he hadn't been looking for her that the group had just stumbled upon her surrounded by ten walkers. His heart clenched at the thought that they might have been to late, in fact he didn't even want to go scouting he thought they should have moved on.

Her hand against his face brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts. He felt his breath catch as he stared at her dirt and tear stained face. He raised his equally as dirty hands to her cheeks to brush away the tear tracks. She leaned into his right hand and he bent his head quickly to give her a soft kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but there was hope and a promise in that kiss. She wasn't alone anymore.

How long had she been out here on her own? He wondered almost voicing his question aloud but holding back. It was a conversation he wanted to have in private not in front of the group of men now behind her. The group, he had almost forgotten that they were there; he cleared his throat and took a small step back from the girl. They were still touching but not as noticeably, truth be told he didn't ever want to stop touching her. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders, the shame he felt for not finding Sophia in time was gone because he had found her.

Rick clearing his throat brought Daryl back to reality; he looked up and caught the eyes of the three men that were staring at them. Slowly the girl turned around so her back was touching Daryl's chest. Rick nodded his head at Daryl and took a step forward with his hand outstretched toward the woman in front of him. Daryl tensed and the girl couldn't help but smirk. Four months had passed, the world had ended and he still hated it when other men touched her. Even if it was just a hand shake. She slipped her small hand into Rick's and shook it.

"Let's try this again." Rick said as he shook her hand "I'm Rick Grimes and you are?"

The girl couldn't help but smile a little at the low growl that came out of Daryl's throat it was a warning to back off and that she was his "I'm Sabrina Walton" She answered and quickly dropped the cops hand. She moved backwards a little so that more of her back was pressed against Daryl's Chest. Rick smiled a little at that and motioned to Daryl "So you know her?" He asked the big man that was currently shooting daggers in his direction, all he got as an answer was a quick nod as he turned and grabbed his crossbow with one hand and Sabrina's arm in the other.

He started walking towards their makeshift camp on the highway leaving the other three men behind him. "Daryl wait a second." With another low growl Daryl turned and looked at the cop that was approaching him. His eyes and body language clearly said "what the fuck do you want?" but he kept silent. He wouldn't start a fight Sabrina hated it when he fought with words or fists.

"How do you know her?" the cop pressed. He didn't want to pry into the privacy of the hunter but he had to make sure she could be trusted around his son and now pregnant wife. Daryl tensed again Sabrina could feel it this time and put her hand against his back to try and calm him down. She didn't want him to start a fight with the man on account of her; he had done that enough before the world went to shit and she hated it every time.

"What the fuck is this story time?" Daryl sneered at the cop. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew Sabrina had rolled her eyes at his tone. She didn't understand his possessiveness, or issues with law enforcement. Growing up she had barely dealt with the police that was until she met Daryl and Merle. Then she became very accustomed to the law. "Cain't you see the girl needs to eat?"

Maybe Rick couldn't but Daryl could she had lost maybe fifteen pounds since he had last seen her. She was far to skinny for his liking, he liked his woman thick not fat but not a stick like Lori. He liked something to hold onto and she was far to skinny now. With that statement he turned around and made his way back to the highway still clutching Sabrina's arm in his hand and the three men following behind them.

He had to slow up when he realized she was trying to catch up to him but was limping slightly. He looked at her quickly and slowly murmured "you ok darlin'?" He didn't want to the other men to hear him using a term of endearment.

She nodded quickly but soon changed it to a shake of her head when she hit a rock. He looked at her with concern again and she answered quickly "I twisted my knee when I was running before. It's fine."

Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard the pain in her voice. She obviously wasn't fine. "I can carry you if ya want?" He offered but cracked a smile at the death glare she shot him. That was one of the things that drew him to her she refused to show weakness and ask for help, to be honest it also annoyed the shit out of him.

"I'm fine Dixon just keep walking." She muttered as she tried to keep up with him again. Daryl simply shook his head but kept their pace steady to she wouldn't have to work so hard.

The group reached the makeshift camp before night had completely set in. All sets of eyes were on the new arrival and Daryl's hand that gripped her bicep gently. Sabrina's eyes darted around the group that sat around the small fire. It was mostly women; they were obviously in the middle of cooking dinner. Daryl gently pushed her towards the fire and group. Sabrina shifted from foot to foot awkwardly before Rick started the introductions. "This is my wife Lori and son Carl, that's Carol, T-dog, and this, is Maggie and Beth Hershel's daughters." Rick told her pointing to each person at the fire. Sabrina nodded a little before answering "I'm Sabrina it's nice to meet you all." She was pushed into a seat by Daryl who brought his left hand up to rest on her lower back and accepted two plates of squirrel and beans from Carol.

Lori gave Rick a questioning look but he shook his head, silently telling her he would explain later. Dinner was a tense affair people not really talking and eyes darting out into the darkness as if waiting for another herd to come upon them. Daryl's eyes quickly warned everybody to not ask Sabrina many questions; he wanted to be the first to know the answers so right after dinner he ushered her to his tent nodding once at Rick to let him know he would be out in a minute to talk to him.

Once the tent was zipped closed he drew her into his arms and kissed her. It wasn't a slow kiss it was harsh and their tongues dueled for dominance. His hands were lost in her hair pressing her as close to him as he could; her arms were gripping his biceps tightly with her finger nails digging into his arms. He wanted nothing more then to lay her down and ravish her but he needed answers. So slowly he untangled himself from her and pushed her back slightly so he could fully take her in. Sabrina's eyes were still the ice blue that they always were, but something had changed in them. They didn't hold the same carefree look they did when she was riding on the back of his bike or in the middle of his pick up truck with long brown hair blowing out the window. Her eyes were sunken into her face and she had large bags under them it was clear she hadn't slept in some time.

Other then loosing the fifteen pounds he noticed before her hair was matted with dirt and she looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. But she was still beautiful he noticed even under all the dirt and grease, his heart clenched again as he realized he hadn't been with her for months anything could have happened to her. He had to know so slowly he pushed her so she was sitting on the cot facing him. Her legs curled up underneath her slowly her eyes filled with tears. She had thought she would never see him again, that he was dead or worse one of those things.

"Rina what the fuck happened?" Daryl asked her slowly she looked like she was ready to break down at any second. She shook her head but answered anyway. "I though you were dead. When you and Merle never showed up at my apartment in Atlanta, I thought that you were dead." She started crying then and he pulled her so she was resting against his chest.

"I know baby." He whispered in her ear. "Merle and I were stuck outside the city in a fucking traffic jam. Everyone was trying to get in, and then we saw the fucking army dropping bombs." He broke off then and took a shuddering breath before continuing "I thought you were dead too baby. I tried so fucking hard to get to Atlanta but it was completely closed off. I tried baby I swear you gotta believe me I tried to get to ya." She stopped his rambling with a kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

"I know you tried babe. I know, I tried to get to you too. But when the bombs started dropping I just ran with everyone else we just all ran. I was with a group for awhile but then walkers found us. I've been on my own for a couple of months. Today was the closest call I have had for months usually I can find a place to hide but I twisted my knee if you all hadn't come when you did." He crushed her to him again at the mere thought of loosing her. No he vowed he had found her and he wasn't going to lose her again.

"What happened to you?" Sabrina murmured into his chest after a long time of silence his hands were stroking her hair away from her face. They had shifted so that he was lying on the cot with her buried in his chest. He spent the next thirty minutes explaining how after he had failed to get to Atlanta he and Merle and met up with the group on the highway and found the quarry. How Merle was left in the city and he didn't know if his brother was dead, the CDC, losing Sophia, finding her again and then the attack on Hershel's farm a week prior.

"We managed to find a sports store to get the tents and some food. But we have to move on soon. He explained to her, she was starting to drift off to sleep and he realized that this must have been the safest place she had been in a very long time. He slowly untangled himself and got off the cot. "I'm gonna go talk to Rick. Get some sleep you look like your about to fall over." He picked up his crossbow and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead.

"Is this place safe Daryl?" She asked as she stayed laying down looking at him. He quickly nodded his head "Safe as it can be" He answered her back. "But what if the walkers come in the middle of the night?" Daryl quickly walked over and pressed his finger against his lips to stop her talking. "I'll be awake all night. Nobody's going to hurt ya again Rina. I swear it, just get some sleep. I'll be back after I talk to Rick." With that and a quick kiss to her lips he gently eased himself out of the tent as Sabrina fell asleep feeling safer and happier then she did in the past four months.

* * *

**Alright Guys Chapter Two hopefully you all like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**Ok Guys in this chapter is when the flashback is going to start. I'm not sure how many chapters the flashback is going to be but I want it to tell the story of Sabrina and Daryl before the outbreak, I want to deal with their relationship before the outbreak then start it back up to present day. Also I'm updating pretty fast right now because I have so many ideas in my head but if it starts to slow down don't be to disappointed it will be finished. **

**Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story, along with everyone who has favorite it and put it on story alert!**

**Emberka-2012- Thanks So much hopefully you like this one!**

**xXx Tinkies xXx- I will try to keep up the awesomeness. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**SPEEDIE22- I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! **

Chapter 3: The Eyes Remind Us

Daryl slowly stepped out of the tent into the cold night air, he stretched his arms up to get and knots out as he walked over to where Rick was keeping watch. Winter was coming and they needed warmer clothing, at least his girl did. All she had was a worn long sleeve shirt and dirty jeans, no supplies. He was going to have to ask her tomorrow where she came from and if any of her things were still there.

Rick was sitting by the fire with a shot gun across his lap. They were trying to conserve as much ammo as they could so they were relying on Daryl's crossbow more and more to take out any walkers that they came across. Today they had used more ammo then they had all week and Rick was afraid that it might have drawn attention to any walkers in the area. Rick had ordered two men on every watch, tonight just so happened to be Daryl's night of rest.

Daryl wanted to thank the cop for saving his girl, that was something Daryl never, thought he would say again, his girl. He quickly got rid of any dark thoughts that were creeping into his brain. She was alive and asleep in his tent; he wasn't going to lose her again. He should have known she would have survived the bombing and walkers she was to damn stubborn and smart to die in Atlanta. "To smart for him" a little voice in his head reminded him, he had given up on her thought she was gone. He had ran, left her behind, he shook his head violently again. He wouldn't think like that, if she didn't blame him then he wouldn't blame himself. Who was he kidding? Of course she blamed him, in the morning she would realize that he had given up on her and leave then he would be alone again.

"She alright?" Rick's voice broke through Daryl's depressing thoughts. Daryl nodded then took a seat next to the man. "Yeah she's sleepin. Don't think she has in a long time." Daryl commented off handedly as he stared at the low flames of the fire. "Where's T-Dog?" Rick motioned in the direction of the trees with his chin. "He's out there making sure we didn't make too much of a racket today."

Daryl nodded in agreement "I wanted to thank ya Rick for savin her n' all." Rick turned fully to look at the man sitting next to him his eyes were on fire but Rick could see a war raging in them. Thinking better of asking him what was wrong he instead decided to start with questions that he wanted to ask earlier.

"So how do you know her?" Rick asked the man to his right. Daryl shrugged his shoulders murmuring "from around" Rick couldn't help the little laugh that came out of his mouth as Daryl tried not to seem to attached to the girl it was obvious that he knew her very well.

Daryl eyes cut sharply to the cop when he heard the laugh and his back tensed instantly ready to fight if need be. Fighting was always his first reaction; it didn't matter if there wasn't a need he always fought to get what he wanted and to protect those closest to him. He couldn't help but internally roll his eyes at that thought he had never fought to protect Merle, he fought to back him up when he was to drunk or strung out properly defend himself. There was only one person he ever truly fought to protect and that was Sabrina Walton. "What?" Daryl almost had to ground out at the still smiling man.

"Well Daryl if I were to ever great someone I knew from "around" like you greeted Sabrina today, Lori would ring my neck. So come on who is she?" Rick asked laughing slightly. Daryl relaxed but only somewhat he didn't need to fight Rick to protect Sabrina's honor he was only curious. Hell why shouldn't he be, nobody had ever seen this side of him except when he was looking for Sophia and when he failed at finding her he had completely closed off again.

Grunting Daryl leaned back on his elbows on the ground looking up at the sky, "She's my Girl." He basically whispered "from before the world went to shit, thought she was dead." Rick waited for the man to continue, when it was clear he wasn't going to he pressed a little more "Why did you think that?"

Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes as the man continued to pry into his private life but answered anyway, "she lived in Atlanta, Merle and I were on our way there when we saw the bombs being dropped, just kinda assumed." And there is was again the guilt started to creep back into Daryl's mind. He had assumed she was dead but she had been alive and in these woods the whole time. He could have protected her from god knows what happened out there, she wouldn't have had to go through it alone.

She said that she had been apart of a group then walkers came, was she the only one left? Did she find someone in that group that she was looking for while out in the woods? His heart clenched and his stomach jumped to his throat. What if she had met someone? She could have he decided she was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, amazing blue eyes the color of ice and a perfect body. Nice ass and big tits, flat stomach, he quickly shook his head again. Not to get rid of the bad thoughts but the arousing ones, he couldn't be distracted right now he needed to focus on the woods to make sure that there were no walkers. He had promised her she would be safe here and he would be damned if he broke that promise.

His eyes cut to Rick who was looking at him thoughtfully as if he was going to ask more questions. "To hell with that" Daryl thought quickly he wasn't about to be interrogated by a fucking ex-cop about his girlfriend. It hadn't happened before the world ended and it wasn't about to happen now. He quickly got to his feet murmuring a quick goodnight before slipping back inside his tent where the sleeping brunette was.

Slowly he removed his shirt, shoes and crossbow before he lay down next to her. He couldn't help but smirk at how messy her hair was; in fact he would have laughed out right if he wasn't afraid of waking her up. Sabrina's hair was always what she spent the most time on when they were about to go out, she had told him once jokingly that her hair was more important then him. But he always knew that it wasn't a complete joke.

During sex he would pull her hair on occasion just to get the satisfaction of messing it up. When they were lying next to each other after they were finished and calming down he was sure to get a smack on his chest about messing it up then she would get up and check it in the mirror. He assumed it was a city thing, the girls from his neck of the woods wouldn't have given a shit but she did.

He groaned quietly as images of her naked ass ran through his mind, it had been so long since he had held her his body started to react as if he was a seventeen year old kid about to get laid for the first time. Trying to drive the images from his mind he gently stroked the hair away from her forehead. He was shocked when his eyes connected with hers and she smiled softly.

"Anything out there?" She questioned softly her voice laced with sleep. He smiled slightly and shook his head "Nah, didn't mean to wake ya." He told her as his fingers continued to brush his fingers across her forehead. Sabrina smiled in return "You didn't I wasn't really asleep anyway it's hard to sleep when I've been on alert so long." He nodded slowly in the darkness removing his hand from her forehead. Daryl sighed softly feeling guilt again.

Sabrina crinkled her nose at him when she noticed a shift in his eyes, "what's wrong?" she asked softly bringing her hands to rest on his chest. He shook his head signaling that he didn't want to talk about it, but she wasn't going to be deterred "Daryl what's wrong?" she asked again this time with a little more force. His shoulders sagged as he looked into her eyes again before answering "How can ya not hate me?" Sabrina wrinkled her nose again in confusion before asking "why would I hate you? How could I hate you?" He sighed loudly before muttering "for leavin ya behind in Atlanta."

So this was his problem she reasoned in her head, he blamed himself for not being able to get into Atlanta. "Daryl you didn't leave me behind. I've never heard you say something so stupid before." He bristled slightly at her he hated being called stupid he had gotten it enough when he was a kid and in his small town. He was a Dixon they were no good stupid white trash according to everyone else in town.

Sabrina slowly smoothed her hands over his chest to calm him down; as he relaxed she offered him a small smile before continuing "you didn't leave me behind. You couldn't get in. Believe me I don't blame you, hate you or anything else. I love you, just as much as I did four months ago." When she finished he pulled her to him crushing his lips against hers, again their tongues her dueling for dominance as he eased her onto her back he moved so he was in-between her thighs he pushed his hardening length into the apex of her thighs making her moan and him growl at the sound.

Slowly he ground himself into her softness as his lips left hers and made their way down the columns of her neck. Softly he bit into the right side where her shoulder met her neck, she gasped at the sensation and he smiled. That was always the place he would kiss when she was mad at him and he wanted her to calm down it was the most sensitive place on her body. The noise that she was making was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more then to bury himself into her. Sabrina was in no better condition, but she had to stop this. She hadn't bathed in weeks and needed to take a long bath before she slept with him. She was sure she smelled awful so as much as she hated it she softly pushed him away.

He pulled his lips from her neck and looked down at her in confusion "what's wrong?" he asked softly almost growling Sabrina closed her eyes at the sound. She loved his voice all deep, southern and masculine. When he reopened them he was smirking and lowered his lips to her neck again but she moved quickly before he could reach them. He growled as he stared at her. She smiled slowly before answering "Daryl I haven't bathed in weeks. Get me a bath and I promise you can have as much of me as you want" He groaned as he flopped back over on his back with one arm across his eyes.

Sabrina curled up on her side eye level with the man next to her; he opened a bleary blue eye and stared at her hard. "It don't matter me if ya are dirty. I wantcha Rina." She smirked at him and murmured "I want you too. It's been four months I think you can wait one more day until I get a bath." He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his growing erection "I don't think he can" he told her dead seriously. Sabrina laughed and pulled her hand away "I think he will survive. Just like you. I just want to feel pretty again. Is that okay?" Rolling his eyes he pulled her onto his chest closing his eyes before muttering irritated "Don't matter if ya get one your just gonna get all sweaty again." She smacked his chest gently before settling down against his chest.

A few minutes went by before she asked him "do you remember the day we met?" He laughed out loud at the memory "Hell ya I do I'd never seen someone with such a nice ass." and to prove his point he reached down and grabbed a hand full. Rolling her eyes he pushed his hand away "I'm serious Daryl. Do you?" He smiled but moved his hand back up to her lower back "So am I girl. But yeah I remember you were the hottest thing I'd seen in a long time, especially on a work site." It was her turn to laugh "I was pissed not pretty."

"You were damn gorgeous, hell I ain't ever seen anyone yell at Toby as much as you did. Then you standing up to Merle turned me the fuck on." Sabrina smiled again she hadn't smiled this much in four months Daryl always brought the best out in her. "Yeah." She agreed "but your brother was being a pig and so was Toby." Slowly she closed her eyes and remembered the day that ended up changing her life.

_A YEAR AND A HALF EARLIER:_

"Holden I don't even know where the fuck Holden is." The brunette said into the phone she was holding while pumping gas. The man on the other end laughed at the irritation and whining he could hear in his sister's voice.

"Come on firefly, I'm sure it can't be that bad, how long are you going to be there?" He questioned but laughed again at the growl he heard break through the phone "twelve weeks, twelve fucking weeks at MINIMUM." She exaggerated the minimum so it could get through her older brother's thick skull. This wasn't a joke her life was over, for the next twelve weeks she was stuck in a small ass town not knowing a soul and closing out an estate for some man that had died with little family. It was her job as a fucking intern to go through the man's house and inform any person in the will that what they had inherited.

"What do you mean minimum?" her brother asked again "It means that I might have to be their longer, and to think you own your own business." Sabrina said sarcastically "HAHA." He answered back dryly. "I know what it means, but what do you mean when you say it?" Sabrina huffed as he screwed the cap back onto her gas tank and slammed the door after her. She rested her head against the steering wheel sighing before answering "Nobody showed up at his funeral, or at the reading of the will. I have to go through his stuff and get it to the right people after I drop an ass load of papers off at his great nephews work, apparently he's expecting me."

"Look at the Brightside your only an hour and half from Atlanta." Her brother said but Sabrina couldn't help but groan again as she started up her "yeah an hour and a half away from everybody I know, I'm staying at this motel surrounded by gun wielding rednecks, Alexis informed me yesterday that Holden is the State capitol of accidental hunting deaths, so if anything happens to me just look for me in the woods." Her brother laughed again at the tone of his sisters voice "Sabrina Renee you should know better then to listen to Alexis." Sabrina rolled her eyes there was no love lost between her brother and her best friend they hated each other, well hated each other after dating for three years and their relationship imploding. "I know I know, but she and Michael have a bet going on how long it takes before I fall in love with a pick up driving redneck who doesn't own a shirt with sleeves."

Sabrina pulled back onto the highway with her brother's laughter ringing in her ears, "At least you can finally meet someone. I was afraid you would be single forever. I swear all you do is sleep, study, and eat." Sabrina rolled her eyes _again _and huffed "it takes a lot to become a lawyer Jackson, a lot of fucking work. I'll meet guys after I graduate and pass the bar." Her brother laughed "wasn't it enough to graduate high school at sixteen? You have to be a lawyer by 22? Come on Firefly you have to live a little."

Sabrina was becoming very irritated with her older brother very quickly if she didn't hang up now she would turn around drive back to Atlanta kick his ass then come back. "I'm almost there Jackson I'll call you later." From an hour and a half away her brother frowned "Rina I didn't mean to upset you but your 22 you deserve to have a little fun." Shaking her head quickly even though he couldn't see it she answered "I know Jackson, but I really should get going I don't want to get lost in redneck territory and end up getting shot in the ass." Her brother sighed loudly but cracked a smile anyway "Alright Rina call me when you get there, I love you Firefly." Sabrina sighed too as much as her brother got on her about going out it was just because he wanted her to have some fun "I love you to Gremlin." With that she hung up the phone and continued on her way to Holden, Georgia.

It took Sabrina another thirty minutes to find the motel she was staying, then she had to unpack and kindly excuse herself from the women who ran the place. She obviously didn't have many new visitors. All in all it was another hour before she was on her way to the construction site that the man she was suppose to meet ran, as she pulled up to the site she wished he had time to change. She hated looking unprofessional and her jean shorts and tank top didn't exactly scream intern for one of the most prestigious law firms in Atlanta.

As she stepped out of her air conditioned car into the Georgia heat she bit back a groan at the looks she was receiving from the men at the work site. She leaned back into her car to grab the stack of paper work that was sitting in her passenger seat. Rolling her eyes at the whistles she received, ignoring her instinct to flip them all off she closed and locked her door and walked quickly towards the door marked foreman. After a quick knock she walked inside closing the door behind her.

Daryl Dixon had noticed her arrival just like all the other men in the work area, he was pretty. As she bent over to get something out of her car he couldn't help but check out her ass. He heard the other men whistle and looked back at the ground; she was a pretty girl way to pretty to be up here. She had to be new in town because he had never seen her or her car around before. He couldn't help but sneaking another look up as she passed by him, his eyes went to her ass again and he let out a low whistle. She sure as hell had a nice thick ass on her something he could grab onto. He shook his heads at his thoughts she was too pretty for him, not mention young. She looked like she was in her early twenties and he was in his early thirties. Being thirty-one wasn't exactly having a foot in the grave but he was way too old for that girl right there.

He broke out of his thoughts when his brother slapped his hand on his shoulder "Didja see the ass on her baby brother? I can just imagine bendin her over fuckin her that ass needs to be ridin good." Daryl shoved his brothers hand off and continued to work "shut the fuck up Merle and get back to work she could Toby's niece or somethin the last thing you need to do is fuck with his niece." Merle let out a laugh but continued working. Daryl had enough to deal with and having to hold Merle back from making comments to the poor girl. He had to basically convince Merle not to come to work high, Merle couldn't lose this job they needed the money and he had to keep his nose clean if he didn't want to go back to prison.

Yelling and the office door slamming open drew his eyes back to the girl. Toby and her were yelling at each other she was waving a pack of papers at him and Toby was pointing at her car clearly telling her to get the fuck away from him and off the site. He perked his ears up as the yelling got louder.

"Listen lady I told ya nobody fucking called me about him dying or you coming and I don't want to sign any fucking papers now move your ass the fuck off my construction site." Toby bellowed grabbing her arm and trying to drag her to her car but the girl wasn't giving up the fight easily.

She ripped her arm away from him and shoved the papers into his chest again before yelling "Listen asshole like I said it's not my fault nobody fucking informed you but the fact is your great uncle died in Atlanta last week. You just need to sign these fucking papers and I'll be done. I've been driving for an hour and a half to this fucking small ass town and you have been the biggest dick in the last five minutes that I have ever encountered in my life. Now sign these fucking papers and I'll be back to get them tomorrow." She shoved the papers into his chest again. With a growl Toby grabbed them and stormed back into the office.

The girl swiped her hair away from her face angrily and walked back to her car well aware that everyone as staring at her. Merle laughed loudly and slapped Daryl on the shoulder again before leaning in and saying "sure as hell ain't his niece" Next he turned his attention to the girl hurrying her way back to her car "Hey sugar tits why don't ya come over her and I'll teach ya how to use that mouth of you're the right way." Daryl cringed as she turned her flashing blue eyes in there direction. She shouted angrily back "Why don't you shut the fuck up asshole before I put my fist down your throat." Merle laughed and grabbed his dick suggestively "How I out my cock down your throat instead." The girl flipped him off over her shoulder as she got into her car and peeled away. Daryl couldn't help but smirk slightly she didn't put up with his brother's bullshit and he had to admit she sure was beautiful when she was that pissed. He knew that he would probably never see her again after tomorrow, but he couldn't help but want to get to work a little early tomorrow so he wouldn't miss her.

**Here's Chapter Three is kind of long but please Review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**This Chapter is a continuation of the flashback. Hopefully nobody is too confused.**

**Thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story, along with everyone who has favorite it and put it on story alert!**

**Jerseygirl9766-I'm Glad you are finding it interesting! I'm trying to make it as real as possible so people can connect with the new characters I'm bringing in.**

** - I'm glad you love it!**

**Emberka-2012-I'm glad you liked how they met. I wanted it to have a lot of detail!**

**Speedie22-I'm always happy to hear how you liked it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Manners

The next morning Daryl was up showered and ready for work by 6:30 a.m. most of time the crew didn't need to be to the construction site until 7:30 but Daryl had decided to get up early and make it to the site before everyone else. He climbed into his blue pickup truck and slowly backed out of the makeshift drive way that was next to the double wide trailer he lived in with his brother. Merle was a problem he didn't want to think about today. He hadn't come home last night and that was not a good sign of Merle keeping clean and out of jail.

The construction site was only fifteen minutes from his house but the drive seemed to take forever. He was only coming in early for some overtime that he desperately needed, he kept telling himself it wasn't because of the pretty brunette that he had seen yesterday at the construction site. Even though he kept repeating that statement to himself he knew it wasn't completely true, the part about him needing the money was true but he wanted to see that girl again.

He had woken up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on after a very vivid dream involving the mystery girl. He had even almost put his fist down Merle's throat on the way home yesterday. All his older brother talked about was bending the girl over and all the nasty things he would do to her. The grip he had on the steering wheel was tight and his knuckles turned white, he almost thanked god when Merle left as soon as they got home. If he had to put up with listening to him say one more thing about her he was going to go crazy.

What was happening to him he wondered? He had only seen this girl for two minutes, she was way too young and pretty for him but he was getting ready to defend her honor to his brother. He shook his head as he was driving. Daryl had never wanted or needed to be around people before, hell he hated being around people. The only person he could half way stand to be around was Merle and he was in prison most the time. But now he was waking up a fucking hour before he had to get up, to drive down to the construction site on the off chance he would see this girl again.

Hell he wasn't even that big of a fan of women in this town in general, he could get laid once or twice a year and be fine he had no other use for them other than that. The women in this town looked down on him the same way everyone else did, he was a Dixon he was white trash and people avoided him like the plague that's just how things were done in this town. So why in fuck was he driving out here? A girl like her wouldn't give him the time of day. But he couldn't stop the little skip in his heart when he noticed her car was parked by the foreman's office.

He got out of his truck quickly when he noticed the door open. What the fuck was he even going to say to this girl? He wondered as she stepped out of the office with papers in her hand. His breath caught slightly when he saw her today, her hair was pulled up away from her face showing off the pale columns of her neck. She was wearing some type of white shirt and a black skirt that didn't leave much to her imagination, it wasn't short but it was tight. She turned around to close the door all the way and he couldn't help but notice he was right yesterday in the observation that she had a great ass. She slowly walked down the steps to her car smiling at him slightly as she passed by and murmured good morning to him. He quickly responded with a good morning back while racking his brain for something to say before she got away "Weren't you up here yesterday?" he asked mentally kicking himself at the question and for his need to talk to her.

Sabrina turned as she opened the door to her car and smiled at the guy in front of her, "Yep that's me. Did you get to witness the show?" She teased with a smile. Daryl smiled back and nodded "Ya ain't too many people round her would yell at Toby like that he can be a mean son of a bitch, when he's pissed." The girl smiled bending to put the papers in her car before straightening back up to take in the man standing in front of her.

He was cute dark hair, clean shaved face, and was dressed for work. This was not the type of guy she expected to find in this town, he was well built and had strong arms that were out thanks to the tank top he was wearing. Sabrina smiled again and stuck out her hand towards him "I'm Sabrina Walton, thanks for the tip." Daryl grasped her hand in return looking at how his hand engulfed it "Daryl Dixon. What brings you up here?" Sabrina smiled as they dropped hands "What makes you think I'm not from here?" Daryl shook his head and smiled at her "nah you're too pretty." Sabrina blushed at his comment and looked at the ground. Daryl inwardly cringed did he really just fucking say that? Jesus Christ if Merle was here he would call him a pussy ass bitch and kick his ass across Georgia.

"I'm here on business." Her soft voice drew him out of his self-loathing and he looked at her questioningly before realizing she was answering his question. "I'm cleaning out a house up the road of a man who died and Toby here was his only relative in the state. So he has inherited almost everything, whether he likes it or not." An awkward silence fell over them and Sabrina silently berated herself she wasn't all that great with guys, she had basically no experience so when she got in front of an attractive man she rambled and rambled. Just because this guy was being nice to her didn't mean he wanted to hear her life story.

Just as she was about to get in her car to leave and hide from her embarrassment Daryl spoke "so how long is that gonna take?" Startled Sabrina's eyes shot up to his "well I'm here for twelve weeks but it could take longer the guy was sort of a hoarder and I have to gather up all of his paper work and there is a lot of it." She said with a little laugh Daryl was going to ask another question but she continued "all I'm going to need tonight is a beer after the long day I'm about to have. Is there a place nearby?" Silently Sabrina asked him with her eyes to pick up her signal. Never in her life had she been this bold with a guy and it shocked her.

Daryl's mind was working in overdrive should he ask her out or not, he decided to take a chance "yeah there's a place a little up the road called the Black Walnut, I was planning on heading to tonight. It's prolly the only good place in town; it doesn't get to crazy at night. If ya want we could meet there around eight." He seemed to hold his breath but let it out when she gave him a dazzling smile and nodded her head. He gave her directions from her motel to the bar, everything was going perfect, a little too perfect which is why when Merle pulled into the construction site on his Harley Daryl wasn't to shocked.

Things never went well for the Dixon's, her blue eyes shot up at his brother when he yelled out "Hey sugar tits you decide to take me up on that offer? Daryl? That you little brother? You gettin her number? Doubt you could do a body like that justice with the cock you got. Hell you don't use it well enough to know what to do with it." Merle slapped his knee at his joke and walked away. Daryl was looking at the ground ready for her to give him some piss poor excuse then get in the car and driving away without a backwards glance.

"That's your brother?" was the first question to come out of her mouth Daryl gave a sharp nod still looking at the ground "Shit. Well at least one of you has manners. I got to go before it gets too hot to work in that house but I'll see you tonight at eight." Daryl's head shot up at that and her getting in the car. She put her sunglasses on, before giving him another dazzling smile and pulling out of the site. Daryl couldn't help the small smile from forming on his face, he knew this day was going to go by fast and for once he was excited about going out on the town.

All Sabrina could do as she drove away from the site was smile, when her phone had rang at 6 a.m. from that Toby guy telling her that he had signed the papers and if she wanted them she better get her ass to his place of work before 7, she had been pissed. Waking up this early should be against the law not to mention she was bone tired, after leaving the construction site the day before she had gone to the old man's house to take a look around. It was a mess, the guy's house in Atlanta had been clean but the one in Holden was filthy and stacked to rafters with clutter. She didn't even get to the motel until 9:30 then she still had to shower and get ready for bed. When she had finally settled in for the night is when she received two very frantic phone calls one from her over-protective and nervous older brother Jackson and the other from her very drunk and reckless best friend Alexis.

Jackson had been on her ass for not calling him as soon as she arrived to town; he needed to know she was safe. With an eye roll she explained the story to her brother of what had happened at the construction site, her brother's laughter was all the incentive she needed as she hung up on him. She didn't need to hear about how she needed to control her temper; her grandparents told her that enough. After she hung up the phone she had received her nightly drunk dial from her best friend going on and on about how Sabrina needed to come out and get a life. Sabrina finally hung up the phone when it was clear her friend had found a more interesting person to talk to that was there. All she had wanted to do was sleep after her long ass day.

But now as she drove to the motel to change into more comfortable clothes so she wouldn't sweat her ass off while going through the house she was cleaning out, she had a plan in mind. She would be done at the house by 5, then grab some dinner before getting ready and heading out to meet Daryl for their date. She groaned into her steering wheel at the thought of the date, was it even a date? Or was he a nice guy who thought he would show her around a little bit before he took off with another girl and left her there. No. She decided as she drove she wouldn't think the negative thoughts she would get there and see what happened.

* * *

8:15. the red numbers blared at Daryl as he sat in his truck waiting for Sabrina's arrival. She wasn't coming he told himself, feeling extremely foolish on how long he had spent getting ready and how excited he had been. It had been a long ass time since a woman had peeked his interest for more than a quick one night stand, and she was going to stand him up. There was no way he could have missed her, he had been here since 7:45 waiting for her in case she had been early. Disgusted he was about to turn the truck on and drive home when her car came pulling into the parking lot.

They exited their cars at the same time meeting in the middle of the parking lot. Sabrina was running her fingers through her hair nervously, he looked pissed, and probably because she was late she reasoned. "I'm so sorry I was late, my hair took forever to dry and I got a little lost." She laughed a little nervously trying release the tension in between them.

Daryl nodded his head acknowledging that he heard her. He didn't think he could speak at this point he was taking her in, she looked beautiful, wearing dark jeans and an orange top. As he was checking her out she took the opportunity to do the same. He was wearing a clean long sleeved blue shirt, a pair of clean jeans, and nice work boots. He looked good and she felt her heart rate speed up a little at the look he was giving her.

Daryl shook his head slightly when he realized he was staring, "it's alright I wasn't here long want to head in?" Sabrina nodded and he guided them into the bar that was quickly filling with people. As they walked in the front door they noticed how extremely packed it really was Daryl had to lean down to speak into her ear so he could be heard over the music, "Why don't you grab us a table out back and I'll get us a couple of drinks. What do ya want?" Sabrina shivered at feeling his hot breath on her right ear "I'll just take a bud light." She smiled at the surprised look on his face "what?" she questioned while moving her head a little closer to him. Daryl shook his head while placing his left hand on her lower back guiding her towards the back of the bar where there were patio tables outside "I just never figured you for a beer drinking girl. I'll meet ya out there." He pushed her lower back slightly as she walked out the back door to find a table.

He breathed deeply as he turned and walked back to the bar, she smelled good and he mentally kicked himself for just assuming she was going to stand him up. Just because she was visiting this town didn't mean she was like the rest of the motherfuckers that lived here. Grabbing the two beers he moved out the back door looking for her through all the tables. She was sitting in a table towards the back of the patio looking at her phone; she looked up as he approached accepting the beer as he handed it to her. Daryl took the seat across from Sabrina so they were facing each other.

The first few minutes were tense each lost in their own heads trying to find something to say while they sipped on their beers. Daryl was first to break the silence "so where are ya from?" Sabrina looked up from where she was peeling the label off her bottle and answered "Atlanta. I was born and raised there. Are you from here originally?" Daryl nodded his head in confirmation and the silence washed over them again. He was about give up thinking he had absolutely nothing in common with this girl and he was crazy to try anything when she started talking.

"So do you come to this place a lot?" She inwardly rolled her eyes did she really just ask that.

"Nah, I ain't much for goin out, but I thought what the hell it's Friday night. I bet this place ain't what you're used to?" She looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?" Daryl just shrugged his shoulders "this kind of bar, I'm sure your used to going out at real big places in Atlanta." She laughed after taking another sip from the bottle of beer "I didn't really go out in Atlanta that much. Only when my friends dragged me out, I was usually too busy studying."

Daryl looked at her, she was smart and probably in college, and he was in way over his head with this girl. Hell he didn't even get through tenth grade. He had dropped out at sixteen and gotten his GED later that year. Now here he was sitting across from a college educated woman. "You in college?" He asked her staring at his bottle again. "Yeah, I'm a law student, I'm interning this summer at a law firm in Atlanta." Law student. She was going to be a fucking Lawyer and here Daryl Dixon was a high school dropout, with problems with the law and a shitty construction job was sitting across away from her. He seriously was fucking mental in thinking she could be interested in him, quickly he drained his beer and stood up "Want another one?" startled she nodded her head finishing her beer as he stormed away an angry look on his face.

What the hell was his problem? She questioned herself things were going fine before; well things were awkward but fine. Then all of a sudden boom he had the same pissed off look on his face he had when she first got there. She was thrown out her thoughts by a deep voice "this seat taken?" she looked up to see an attractive man standing in front of her. He was young probably her age and was looking at her like she was a piece of meat. "Yeah it is sorry." She rolled her eyes when he sat down anyway. "Well I'm sure they won't mind if I sit here till they get back." He leaned back into the chair and propped a cowboy booted foot on the table. "Names Brad what's yours pretty lady?" Sabrina couldn't help rolling her eyes at him, was this guy for fucking real? He was wearing a cowboy hate for Christ sake.

"Sabrina. And like I said that seats taken I'm waiting for my date to get back" She tried to peer around him for Daryl but he blocked her view with his mocking laugh and face "Date? Sweetheart I saw you over here with Daryl Dixon. A pretty thing like you doesn't need to be spending time with that trash. Why don't you come join me and let a real man take care of you tonight? I'm sure I can show you a real good time."

Sabrina looked at him incredulously "Are you fucking kidding me? Get the hell away from me before I kick your wannabe cowboy ass across this bar. Do you honestly think I give a fuck what you think? I'm here with Daryl and I'm going to be leaving with him too so get the fuck out of here."

She was so into her rant she failed to see Daryl watching them. After he had gone inside and taken a shot of whiskey he had calmed down and bought two beers before making his way outside. He was going to enjoy the night with Sabrina even if he did have doubts. As he walked out the backdoor again he froze Brad Lokey was sitting at the table with her and he was laughing. Well that's it he thought, getting ready to chalk it up to a mistake to even ask her out in the first place when he saw her face turn to an angry he quickly walked over. Brad Lokey could be as mean as he was charming and he didn't want Sabrina to be caught in his crosshairs. He approached the table just in time to hear her say that she would be leaving with him too.

Brad turned his angry eyes to the fiery brunette in front of him, who the fuck did this little bitch think she was? He was startled when two beer bottles slammed down onto the table in front of him. He turned his body to face the very pissed off looking Daryl Dixon, slowly Brad stood up from the table facing Daryl face on. He was a few inches taller than Daryl and ten years younger but he wasn't stupid Daryl was known for his ability to fight. Still the alcohol was clouding his better judgment "You got a problem Dixon?" Brad asked pulling himself up to his full height.

Daryl was at a crossroad he could either beat the shit out of this kid and embarrass Sabrina or he could just let it go. Later this thought would shock the hell out of him; he had never cared about the feelings of others before but he didn't want to scare Sabrina off to early "Nah there ain't no problem if ya walk away now and leave the girl the hell alone." There he had given the kid an out, if he wanted to keep pressing his luck Daryl would be more than happy to teach this kid a lesson.

Sabrina stared at the two men her eyes darting back and forth between them she didn't want a fight to break out. Daryl was holding onto the last shred of his anger he was about throw his fist into this punk's face, he didn't know what he said to her but it was enough to piss her off and have her stand up for him. Slowly Brad nodded his head at Daryl and walked back to his group of friends.

Sighing Daryl turned to the back to the girl and sat down pushing her new beer towards her. "Ya ok?" He questioned her. Sabrina took a second to catch her breath, him jumping to her defense had turned her on completely, she felt hot head to toe and had to take a quick drink of her beer before answering. "Yeah I'm fine, he was being a jerk. Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled warmly at him. Daryl felt the uncharacteristic butterflies in his stomach at that smile, what the hell was happening to him? "What did he say to ya?" Daryl questioned again.

Sabrina waved him off and laughed "this and that it's not a big deal, let's just have fun. So what do you do for fun Daryl Dixon?" She asked resting her chin in her palm looking him dead in the eye. "Ya know the usual, work on my truck or bike, fish or hunt the only things to really do in the Georgia backwoods." Sabrina wrinkled her nose when he said hunting and he laughed "you don't like the idea of hunting?" she shook her head "No it isn't that, I mean granted the idea of shooting Bambi isn't really appealing but I was informed before I came here that Holden is the accidental shooting deaths capitol of Georgia."

Now it was Daryl's turn to laugh, and laugh loudly "who in the fuck told ya that?" he asked after calming down. Sabrina smiled in the past hour she had come to realize that the side of him that he was showing her he rarely showed to others seeing him laugh made her smile widen even more. "My friend Alexis, she was trying to convince me that moving here wasn't going to be that bad." His ears peaked at that and he couldn't help but ask "is it as bad as you thought it was going to be." Sabrina shook her head still smiling "I'm starting to like it we will see what happens." Daryl couldn't help the slight blush that graced his cheeks as he thumbed him bottle again.

Sabrina excused herself to the bathroom and to grab another round; as she walked away he admired her ass again and growled slightly when he noticed other guys checking it out too. How could a girl like her be single? He wondered she was obviously smart, pretty, and he noticed very funny. When she returned they got into an easy flow of conversation about many things movies, music, her hatred of country music and his hatred of rap. "I couldn't help but notice your car it's nice." He complimented her as the night was dwindling down people were starting to leave and it was basically just them left on the patio.

"Thanks I don't know anything about it though, it isn't even mine." She said finishing her beer, he offered to get her another but she declined, she had no idea how to get anywhere in this town and she couldn't handle being to tipsy to drive. "Your boyfriends?" Sabrina laughed again her eyes twinkling as she shook her head "My brothers. If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be on a date with you Daryl Dixon no matter how cute you are. Do you have a girlfriend?" The Georgia heat was the only explanation on why she was being so forward with this guy. She was never like this she clammed up whenever a guy came around often times feeling too nervous to say much.

Daryl shook his head blushing again, how could a simple compliment from this girl dissolve him into a pansy bitch? "Nah, I wouldn't have asked you out if I did, I ain't an asshole." Their conversation continued for another hour and they left only because last call had been called. As he walked her back to her car "Ya ok to drive?" He questioned as she opened the door. Nodding she turned to face him. "Yeah I'm fine; I had a really great time Daryl." He played with his lower lip nodding at her he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to scare her off. She wasn't like other girls in this town. With a smile she got in her car and closed her door starting it up, before he lost his nerve he tapped on her window and she rolled it down. "You busy tomorrow?" She shook her head "No, well I have to clean out some of the house but after that I'm free why?"

He leaned down a little more so they were completely eye level "well I'm off tomorrow since it's the weekend, I was plannin on goin fishin if you wanted to come." He waited on baited breath while she considered it, her nodding was the sign that he could breathe again. "I'd like that. Promise me I won't become a statistic though." She said teasing he nodded and agreed that she wouldn't get shot out there with him. Leaning over she grabbed a pen and his hand writing her cell phone number on the back of it. "Give me a call when you wake up tomorrow and we can meet up." With a wink and a little wave she pulled out of the parking lot towards her motel. He stared after her, wondering what little spell this girl had over him, and realizing he didn't want it to break anytime soon.

* * *

**So this was their first date! Let me know what you think and any ideas you guys might have for the story, I'm all about giving the people what they want! Thanks Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**Perianddixon- I'm glad you are enjoying it! Hopefully my depiction of Daryl in later chapters is what you are looking for**

**xXx Tinkies xXx- Thanks again for the support**

**Emberka-2012- I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for the Delay guys I was moving back to school and have been crazy busy. Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Splash

At 8 a.m. Sabrina rolled over and hit the off button on her alarm. At 9 a.m. she was finishing getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. At 9:15 she was out the door of her motel room and on her way to the house she was cleaning and she was waste deep in filth and papers by 10:30. At noon she was checking her phone every 10 minutes to make sure she hadn't missed Daryl's phone call and by 1:30 she was convinced that her phone had broken in the middle of the night and he wasn't able to get through to her. With an annoyed huff she threw herself back into the papers, dust, dirt, and decay that was in this house taking all of her aggravation out on the cleaning up of the house.

At 2:15 her phone finally rang, nearly breaking her neck on boxes she rushed over to the phone before she missed the call. "Hello?" Sabrina questioned into the phone a little out of breath. "Hey, it's uh...it's Daryl." Sabrina smiled despite her previous annoyance at him taking so long to call her. "Yeah, I figured, what's up?" she questioned back, pulling a rather large clump of papers off a chair so she could sit down. "Just woke up a little bit ago" Sleeping. So that was the reason he didn't call her sooner, Sabrina felt a little foolish having checked her phone as much as she did and her face flushed even though he couldn't see it. "Daryl it's 2 in the afternoon. What do you mean you just woke up?" she asked with a slight laugh accidentally kicking over another stack of papers when she moved slightly. "It's the weekend girl, I only get two days to sleep in. You busy?" Daryl wasn't going to add that he had been woken up by Merle banging some slut on their couch at 4 a.m. and despite having a pillow over his ear he couldn't sleep past the girls high pitched shrieks.

"Not really just doing some cleaning. Did you still want to go fishing?" She asked while absently shoving some hair behind her ear. She was nervous that he had changed his mind and didn't want to go with her anymore. Her fears were relieved when he quickly answered back "Ya. I'm gonna eat some breakfast I'll come get ya in a hour where do ya live?" Sabrina gave Daryl directions to her motel and bolted from the house so she could shower and get ready before he came to get her.

After Daryl had eaten and showered he began packing up his truck with the fishing supplies, and a cooler of beer. He was grabbing the last tackle box out of the closet when he heard his gigantic brother come banging down the hall. Merle was cussing about mornings and Daryl making too much racket, "What the fuck you doing Darlyina trying to tear this house apart?" Rolling his eyes Daryl grabbed the tackle box and made a move for the door, he didn't want to deal with Merle right now. But it was just his luck that Merle followed him outside when he didn't respond to him, "where you going with the fishing shit?" Merle asked while loading his lip with tobacco.

"Where the fuck you think I'm goin?" Daryl just wanted to get the fuck out of there before Merle kept interrogating his ass, or worse invited himself along. He cursed when he realized he forgot to grab a blanket from inside. He moved his way past his brother who stayed outside by the truck. Grabbing the blanket Daryl headed back outside, his brother was in the same place he had left him but now he was looking through the stuff that Daryl had packed and he felt a sense of panic. Storming over to the truck he threw the blanket in the back of his blue pickup, "who you goin with little brother?" Merle asked him with a shit eating grin on his face, Daryl new that grin to well and it made him shift uncomfortably. "A friend." Daryl mumbled while double checking he had everything in the truck, he just wanted to get the fuck out of there and go get Sabrina from the hotel.

Merle let out a bark of laughter as he spit tobacco juice on the ground by Daryl's feet "this friend don't happen to be a brunette with a fine ass? Heard you were gettin mighty cozy at the walnut last night? You actually think a girl like that is gonna want your redneck ass? Bet you didn't even fuck her last night. You isn't nothin but a pussy." Daryl scowled as Merle continued to laugh, instead of responding he wrenched the door open and jumped inside starting it up and peeling out of the drive way.

Fuck Merle. He thought to himself as he drove, he lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves. Merle just said shit like that to piss him the fuck off. He knew he just needed to let what Merle said to him go, but the part when he said "you think a girl like that is gonna want your redneck ass" kept running through his mind. As he pulled into the motel he felt uncharacteristic butterflies in his stomach as he jumped out of his truck and made his way to her room. He rubbed his hands on his pants then knocked on the door. He couldn't help but smile as he heard something crash and then a steady stream of curses coming from the other side of the door.

Sabrina quickly opened it and smiled as she saw him standing there, he was wearing a flannel with no sleeves and a pair of jeans. His amazing arms wear showing again and she felt heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. How could it be that she had gone 22 years without feeling like this around a guy and she knew this man for two days and the mere sight of him turned her on completely? She ushered him inside and immediately felt embarrassed at the mess in her motel room.

"Sorry about the mess. I just got here a couple of days ago, and have been really busy since." Sabrina started puttering around the small room grabbing clothes off the bed and tossing them onto her open suitcases when she cleared enough space she motioned to the spot with her hand "Take a seat I'll be done in two minutes." Nodding Daryl sat down and surveyed the room and Sabrina silently.

She looked like she was done he noticed, her long legs were shown off in a pair of shorts and she was wearing a tank top that showed off toned arms and a bit of cleavage. As she went into the bathroom Daryl looked around the room her clothes were stacked on the bed, chair, and suitcases. An empty pizza box and water bottles were by the trash can. He couldn't help but smirk and pick up a pair of lacy boy shorts that were on the bed, Sabrina of course chose the moment to walk out into the room. Their eyes connected and her face instantly turned bright red, "why ya blushing?" Daryl asked standing from the bed and making his way over to her, he stood in front of her still holding her pair of underwear in his hand.

Sabrina felt like she couldn't talk, the room had jumped a thousand degrees and Daryl was standing so incredibly close to her she felt like her mouth had gone completely dry. She reached for the underwear only for him to pull them out of her grasp. Still smirking Daryl shook his head "nope you don't get them until ya answer." Sabrina felt a little irritation at Daryl's teasing but tried to release it when she saw his easy smile. "Why are you holding my underwear?" Sabrina shot back making Daryl's grin widen and he take a small step towards her so that they were almost touching. "Maybe I couldn't help it, they were just there." Sabrina felt her face flush again and swallowed thickly "Can have them back?" She half whispered staring at his hand refusing to make eye contact.

Nodding Daryl pushed the panties into her hand, looking up quickly Sabrina was mesmerized by the fire in his blue eyes she felt locked in. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she was to chicken to make the first move. "We should get going." The statement pulled Sabrina out of her haze and she nodded her head as she stepped back. They walked out of the room she grabbed her keys and purse, and followed him out and down to his truck. Daryl was thankful that she was behind him he didn't want her to know how much he wanted to just close the door and stay in her bed all day. Holding her panties and seeing her blush made him imagine what she would look like in them. Opening the door for her and helping her up into the truck he walked around quickly pulling the keys out of the pocket as he did and jumped into the truck and starting it up.

On the way to the lake they were both lost in their own thoughts, it was Sabrina who started up the conversation. "So do you come here a lot?" Taking a quick look at her he answered "Nah not too much Merle and I come up here every once and a while."

"Merle? Is that your brother?" Sabrina questioned him. "Ya" Daryl responded he didn't want to talk about this with her he didn't like talking about Merle with anyone let alone this girl. The minute she knew about Merle and his troubles with the law she would high tail it out of there. Questions would be asked and Daryl didn't want to get into that. A comfortable silence fell over them again; he leaned over and turned the radio on. Some bad country music came on and she rolled her eyes looking out the window, Daryl chuckled as he turned the radio station to some classic rock. Sabrina gave him a soft smile as she looked over at him.

Driving to the small lake took about twenty minutes, they rode in silence but it wasn't awkward. Daryl was thankful that she wasn't like other women who had to talk constantly she was comfortable with just the silence. If he had been able to read her mind at that point he would have laughed, the fact was Sabrina was too nervous to talk. She didn't want to sound like an idiot to Daryl, it was obvious he was older then her and probably way more experienced. For once she was mad at herself for never going out with her friends.

As they pulled into the parking lot for the lake he jumped out and opened the door for her. Daryl had never been one for being a gentleman, but he wanted to do this right. Helping her out of the out of the truck he closed the door and went around starting pulling stuff out of the back. Together they carried the things to the lake, "What's the blanket for?" Sabrina questioned as she put the things down next to the chairs Daryl set up. He shrugged his face coloring slightly "Didn't know if you were gonna get cold." He shifted awkwardly it had seemed like a good idea when he was packing the truck. Sabrina smiled brightly at him "That's super sweet Daryl." Again he shifted awkwardly he had never been called sweet, "it's nothin" he muttered gruffly moving to the side and unpacking the rest of the things.

He handed her a pole while putting a worm on each of their hooks "Ya ever been fishing before?" He asked her smirking she didn't seem the type to be out in the woods. Feeling a little disgruntled she answered "Yes I have thank you very much, what I don't seem the type?" Laughing Daryl cast out his line into the lake "Nah ya don't. You gonna cast or are ya waitin on an invitation?" He teased, rolling her eyes Sabrina cast her line as far as she could feeling a bit accomplished when it went almost as far as Daryl's as she sat down Daryl handed her a beer.

The conversation flowed easier than the night before. "So how did ya learn to fish? Yer dad?" Daryl questioned her after taking a sip of beer. Sabrina tensed instantly shaking her head "No, it was my grandfather." Daryl could tell it was a topic she didn't want to talk about and that was just fine with him. Most people in town thought he was just a dumb dirty redneck. The reality was that Daryl saw more than most people. Quickly Sabrina changed the topic "how old are you?" Daryl looked at her oddly almost like he had been dreading this question "31, you?"

"I'm 22. What?" She asked him seeing his frown deepen. "I feel like a pervert" and he did. He knew she was young he could tell that, but 22, she was 10 years younger than him. Sabrina laughed "why? Because I'm younger than you? It's not a big deal Daryl." She grabbed another beer from the half empty cooler. She needed to slow down, she didn't want to get drunk in front of Daryl, and she could barely control herself sober let alone drunk. There was just something about this particular man and his mannerisms that made her want to jump him.

Feeling a tug on her line she jumped up and started reeling it in, when the pull got a little too much Daryl's large hands came up holding onto the pole. Together they reeled in the fish once it was on dry land Daryl unhooked it and turned to her tossing it back into the lake "ya did good." He said his hand came up and pushed some hair out of her face, her face was flushed and she looked gorgeous. Clearing his throat he took a step back before turning to sit back down, blinking her eyes in confusion Sabrina took a long sip of her beer before sitting back down herself. What the fuck was wrong with him? He questioned himself. He had never been nervous when it came to women sure he didn't date but that's because most women annoyed the shit out of him. But when he set his eyes on a woman he never backed down, so why was she so different he questioned himself.

Sitting in silence he snuck a glance over at her, it looked like she was deep in thought. Wanting to hear her voice again he racked his brain for something to say, and then a thought hit him. She was 22 now Daryl didn't know much about going to school but he did know that there was no way in hell she could be a lawyer at 22. That shit took time didn't it? "How you a lawyer at 22?" Sabrina turned her head to look at him her eyebrows furrowing "I'm not a lawyer." Then a thought dawned on her "I'm interning for the next year at this law firm, so I'm not a lawyer yet."

Daryl nodded his head turning back to the lake, the conversation flowing again. "What made you decide to do that?" Sabrina shrugged her shoulders putting down her line and standing up to stretch "You know, I don't really know. It just sort of hit me one day, I mean everyone always said I should be a doctor but blood grosses me out and I would be a basket case if anyone died on me."

"You a genius or something?" Daryl questioned fishing out the last beer from the cooler. Laughing Sabrina shook her head no "Come on" Daryl pressed her "I know. I'm just a redneck but even I know you have to smart to be a lawyer." Sabrina shook her head she hated talking about her schooling people always treated her differently, but she could tell Daryl wasn't going to let it go "I graduated high school at 16 so people just naturally assumed." She let her eyes fall back on him, he had her nervous if him reacting to her age was anything to go by, guys hated smart girls. Daryl didn't look put off instead he looked thoughtful as he asked "so you are really fucking smart?"

"No. I pushed myself." Sabrina corrected finishing her beer and setting it to the side. "I worked really hard to graduate early. I was always studying and never went out."

"Why'd ya do that?" Daryl questioned also finishing his can. Sabrina just shrugged "To get my mind off stuff. I don't really want to talk about it." Daryl gave her a small smile and nodded. "I would have never studied. School was never a high priority to me. Dropped out when I was sixteen. Got my GED though only one in the family." It didn't seem like much to him but if it made her smile like that he would tell her "Good for you Daryl that must have been hard to do." At first he thought she was making fun of him but when he got a good look he realized she was actually telling the truth. Fuck he thought his own old man hadn't even been proud. Daryl felt a bit of his wall chip off. She knew him for two days and she showed more pride in him for getting a GED then his own family that was fucked up.

It was getting late and night was starting to set in so Daryl suggested they head back into town, together they packed up the truck and got in. Sabrina was feeling the effects of the alcohol and it was making her braver. She shifted in the truck so she was sitting in the middle instead of the passenger side; Daryl looked at her quickly before moving his arm from off the steering wheel to put it around her shoulders. Sabrina snuggled closer to him letting her eyes fall shut; Daryl had never been a soft guy there was something about her that brought out a different side of him. Hell he hadn't even been this nice to his last girlfriend which is why she dumped him when he was 18.

Pulling into the motel he removed his arm he was about to wake her up when he realized she was staring at him. He reached his hand out to her cheek before leaning down and kissing her, it was a soft kiss and she returned it quickly. Pulling back for only a second he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Slowly his tongue swept across her lips asking for entrance which she allowed. As the kiss intensified he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him one of his hands was buried in her hair and the other squeezed her ass, pulling her tighter into him. She let out a soft whimper at the contact and he ripped his lips away from hers to pepper kisses and small nips down her neck. He was grabbing her ass so hard it was almost painful, Sabrina was getting lost in the moment but realization dawned on her quickly "Daryl?" She breathed out, he gave a grunt of acknowledgement before his lips came crashing back on hers. He slowly ground himself against her and she whimpered again. It was the sexiest sound Daryl had ever heard, he was losing control and fast he was about twenty seconds from ripping her clothes off and taking her hard and fast in the front seat of his truck. Sabrina shook his shoulders slightly and pulled her lips from his they were panting and the windows in the truck were fogged up.

"Sorry" Daryl mumbled while still clutching her hair and ass. He was hard as a rock under her and he felt a bit embarrassed he let it go that far.

Sabrina laughed slightly her breath hitting his face "Don't be that was amazing. I just…I mean I'm not…" Daryl pushed a finger against her lips "I don't think you're the type of girl to fuck on the second date. I just got carried away." He told her giving her ass another squeeze before moving his hand up to her back. Sabrina flushed instantly and Daryl's grin widened, he liked the fact that he could embarrass her by simply squeezing her ass and saying a few words. It made him feel important. "You weren't the only one who got carried away" she mumbled swinging off his lap and back onto the seat.

Daryl chuckled as he jumped out of the truck to open her door; he guided her up the steps with a hand on the small of her back Sabrina willed herself to stop blushing as they reached her door. She turned to face Daryl not really knowing what to say instead he leaned in and kissed her softly again. "Sorry the fish weren't biting that good." He said to break the silence, Sabrina laughed "it's ok maybe we can go again and it will be better" Daryl agreed and she fished her key out of her purse and inserted it in the lock. Opening the door slightly she asked "did you want to come in?" Daryl shook his head "Nah. It's getting late I should get home. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to get some head way on the house. You can come out if want I promise not to work you to hard" Sabrina teased as she opened the door wider. Daryl shook his head "Nah I ain't one to skimp on working hard." He winked at her and Sabrina felt her face flush as she caught onto his double meaning. "So call me when you wake up again?" Daryl nodded "make sure you lock your door up tight this place isn't the safest." Daryl knew this motel, Merle used to buy drugs here and there were a more than a few times that rooms had been broken into and Daryl new that Merle had been a part of it. Promising him she would she leaned in and kissed him softly one more time. He waited until he heard the lock click into place before turning and walking back to his truck.

Sabrina leaned against the other side of the door until she heard his heavy footsteps going down the stairs. She was in trouble with this guy and she knew it, she had been so close to sleeping with him tonight. Sighing she pushed herself off the door and started to get ready for bed, she needed to call Alexis in the morning and get some sound advice. But for now she just wanted to eat some cold pizza and watch some television, all the while thinking about a red neck without sleeves.

* * *

**All right guys as usual Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**Dalonega Noquisi- Well I'm glad you found my story then!**

**Effigy- I love awkward Daryl too! **

**Perianddixon- Thank you! I'm always a little nervous writing romantic scenes, so I'm glad you liked it!**

**Emberka-2012- I thought when I was writing it, that I had bitten off more than I can chew because let's face it fishing isn't exactly classic romance.**

**This one is a little short! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rock You

The next morning Sabrina woke up smiling, it was going to be a great day after she called her friend. For some reason she didn't want to tell Alexis about Daryl, it wasn't that she was ashamed of him far from it. In fact it was her friend that she was ashamed of, Alexis had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth and was so drastically different from Sabrina that it was amazing that they were friends at all.

In high school Alexis never studied choosing to go out instead every night and get drunk, Sabrina never went out and spent every night locked up in her room insuring that she would make straight A's for the semester.

Alexis never had to work a day in her life everything was handed to her; Sabrina wore clothes from goodwill and worked two jobs to make it through college. Alexis failed out of college after a semester and her father had bought her a car and a townhouse in Atlanta, Sabrina had graduated college after four years with a double major and with a perfect 4.0. They were completely different which is why Sabrina felt her stomach turn into knots when she heard her friend on the other end of the phone.

After a bit of small talk about all the amazing things that Sabrina was missing in the party scene of Atlanta the conversation finally turned to the reason why Sabrina had called her friend in the first place.

"So Rina any hot country boys down there?" her friend asked Sabrina, Sabrina shifted on the bed nervously. "Well there is this one guy" Sabrina was cut off by a high pitched shriek "A guy? My little Sabrina has finally met a guy? Tell me all about him."

Smiling despite her annoyance Sabrina started telling Alexis about Daryl "Well his names Daryl, he grew up here in Holden, we've only been out a couple of times but he seems really nice" Silence greeted Sabrina on the other end and she was half wondering if her friend had been paying attention at all

"That's it? Come on Rina you need to give me more. How did you meet him? What does he do?" Sighing Sabrina got off her bed and started picking out her clothes for the day "He works construction, I met him on Friday at the construction site he was working at"

"Construction? That's ok construction workers can be hot. How old is he?" Sabrina couldn't suppress the eye roll but she did manage to suppress the smart ass comment that she wanted to make. Alexis didn't care if a guy was a drug addict that would use her for every penny her dad put in her account as long as he was attractive and she looked good on his arm. "He's 31."

"31? Holy shit Jackson is going to kill you. Personally I love older guys they always know what they want and they have the most money" Alexis finished off the statement with a little giggle and Sabrina shuddered, Jackson really was going to kill her. Her older brother was protective; he always had been, if he ever met Daryl his age was defiantly going to work against him.

"So Rina where exactly has he taken you on these two dates?" Alexis's next question pulled her out of her thoughts and Sabrina answered "one was to a bar and then last night we went fishing, what?" Sabrina questioned when she heard a little laugh come out of her friend.

"Fishing? He took you fishing? Jesus Rina. I mean seriously, does he wear sleeveless shirts and drive a pick up?" Her friends' laughter in her ear caused Sabrina's face turn red and she had to control her temper before she said something she was going to regret.

When Sabrina didn't answer Alexis only laughed harder "Oh my god he does? Seriously? Come on Rina I know that you are desperate for a guy to show you attention but not that desperate." With that statement Sabrina felt the last shreds of self control break "Seriously Alexis shut the fuck up. When you want to pull your head out of your ass and stop being a stuck up bitch call me back." With that she hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed and to think twenty minutes ago it had been a great day.

She stared at it for a minute before heading towards the shower to get ready for the day, calling Alexis had been a mistake she reasoned as she stepped under the stream of water. Alexis had always been a stuck up bitch even when they were kids, but Sabrina had really no one else to talk to about guys.

She couldn't talk to her brother and she sure as hell couldn't talk to her grandmother. She was stuck with Alexis, in reality her friend wasn't that bad, sure she cared more about money and partying then going to school, but she could be a good friend. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she dried off who was she kidding? Alexis was a shitty friend but they had been friends since they were six and she was the only one who stuck around when the shit hit the fan.

As she dressed and made her way to the main room she heard her phone vibrating from the bed picking it up thinking it was Daryl she rolled her eyes when she was it was Alexis again. Hitting ignore she saw that she had already missed two calls from her. Putting it back down she picked up a hair brush to start getting some knots out of her hair.

Hearing her phone vibrate again she picked it up with an annoyed huff "seriously stop fucking calling me or I'm going to tell your dad that the valet didn't put that dent in the side of his prized Bentley you did it drunkenly." Silence filled the phone then a confused "hello?" on the other end. Sabrina's face instantly flushed, "Daryl? Shit I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Daryl chuckled and replied "obviously, bad mornin?"

Hissing in pain as her hair brush hit a particularly bad knot she replied "you could say that, I thought you were my friend."

"That's how ya talk to yer friends?" Daryl asked still chuckling hearing her get worked up like that made him laugh; it was obvious she had a fiery temper.

Mentally shrugging Sabrina replied "Only when we have been friends for 16 years and they annoy the shit out of me. You're up early." It was just past 10, yesterday he hadn't woken up till two. She was thinking it would be the same today as it was yesterday.

"Yeah couldn't sleep. What time did you want to meet up at the house?" Daryl questioned Sabrina. "Well I have to get dressed still, but I can come pick you up since you are helping me out." Daryl froze on the other end and panic set in, she couldn't see his house. He lived in a double wide, it was littered with beer cans and dirty clothes thanks to his brother and he was fairly certain that there was a skank sleeping in Merle's room.

"Nah its ok I can meet ya out there." The tone in his voice peaked Sabrina's interest he sounded nervous; she decided to press a bit more. "Daryl seriously I can come get you it isn't a big deal. Are you hiding a wife out there or something?" She asked only half joking, but let out a little laugh for good measure. Daryl let out a bark of laughter "Nah I ain't married. I just live far out I'd hate for you ta drive out there." It was a little white lie but if it kept her from coming out then it kept her from coming out.

Sighing Sabrina gave him directions to the house and explained that she would be there in about an hour. On her way out to the house she swung by the little grocery store she passed to get two cups of coffee and some donuts for Daryl and herself. She was still wondering what had gotten into him earlier when she mentioned going by his house and just hoped it was nothing big, shrugging it off she pulled into the drive way at the house.

Sabrina was a little shocked to see a big motorcycle parked out front; walking around it she inspected every detail. It was a big sturdy black bike; she had never ridden one before and was dying to try it out. It had to be Daryl's but he wasn't here, looking around her quickly she drew her attention back down trying to memorize every detail of the bike.

Sabrina was so mesmerized by the bike that she didn't hear anyone approach her and couldn't help but let out a shriek when two large arms circled her waist and a low voice whispered is her ear "you're late." A little shiver went through her body feeling his hot breath on her ear weakly she whispered out, "I got us food and coffee. I thought you would be hungry." A deep chuckle was breathed into her ear and an open mouthed kiss was pressed against her exposed neck, "good thinking I'm starving." He gave her neck a little bite before he let her go, she turned to look at him her face was flushed and her stomach was clenched. He looked damn good today as always, his usual sleeveless shirt had a motorcycle vest over it, Daryl gave her a lopsided grin before grabbing the bag of food out of her hands and making his way up to the porch.

Sabrina just continued to look at him before realizing he was waiting for her to open up the door, turning to hide he embarrassment she grabbed the coffee cups out of her car and walked up the porch to open the door. Daryl walked in the door first and immediately started coughing before he backed back out, "what the hell died in there?"

Chuckling Sabrina shrugged "hopefully nothing and its just decay." Daryl peered around her again without setting foot inside and his eyes grew huge the entire living room was stacked full of papers and clutter "you have to clean all this out." Nodding Sabrina opened the bag with the donuts and motioned for him to sit "Yep and this isn't even that bad, apparently the rest of the house is stacked like this too."

Daryl shook his head in disbelief accepting the donut and coffee from her, "I always knew that old man was crazy but never this crazy." Sabrina took a bite of donut and looked at him questioningly "You knew him?"

Daryl nodded his head in conformation "Ya met him once or twice when he'd come up here but he mostly kept to himself. Can see why." Laughing at his comments Sabrina let the pair drift off into a comfortable silence both eating and drinking their coffees.

When they were finished Sabrina produced two pairs of gloves, after handing one to Daryl she explained what he needed to do when cleaning. Together they set about trying to clean out some of the living room they worked in a comfortable silence for awhile before they started chatting.

The more Daryl talked to the girl the more he found interesting about her and the more he realized she wasn't anything like the women who annoyed him. She never giggled which he was thankful for, she always paid attention to what he had to say no women had ever done that before and she worked hard and wasn't complaining that she was getting dirty.

Daryl was pretty pleased on how the day was going, he had seen her checking out his bike maybe he could take her for a ride later he thought to himself. After about three hours of working on the cleaning Daryl suggested they take a break, walking out of the stuffy house Sabrina threw herself on the porch, she was exhausted and hot, Daryl lounged next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them but smiled; he had never been this at peace before. Nudging her head up a little with his shoulder he smirked at the little groan she let out.

"You hungry?" Daryl questioned her; Sabrina just nodded in response being too tired to speak. Daryl jumped up and offered his hand to her, once she accepted it he drug her up with him. "Come on girl let's go get some food." Sabrina turned to walk to her car, but his strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back to him "Where you goin? We're taking the bike." Daryl said kissing her quickly before turning and taking long strides pulling her along with him.

"Your bike?" Sabrina questioned him; she had never ridden a bike before and she was getting nervous. Smiling Daryl started the bike before offering a hand to her, gently she took it and he helped her straddle the powerful machine. Her hands gripped his waist tight as he started it up, "I've never done this before" she yelled over the engine. "It's gonna be fine babe just relax I ain't gonna let you fall." Truth was he was nervous too; no girl had ever ridden on the back of his bike before. Sabrina let out a little breath to release some tension it turned into a little squeak when he took off.

Sabrina's hands rested on his upper stomach and were holding on tight, removing one hand from the handle bars he moved her hands so they were resting lower. He gave them a little squeeze before replacing his hand on the handle. The ride was amazing and before she wanted it to end they were pulling into a little diner she had never seen before, he helped her off the bike before getting off himself.

Daryl turned his back to her and discreetly tried to adjust himself, moving her hands lower had been a mistake. Every time she got nervous she would wring her hands and they would move over his dick, not to mention having her pressed up against him the entire time had left him with the hard on from hell.

Turning back around he guided her into the diner with a hand on the small of her back. They sat in a small booth in the back making quiet conversation; Sabrina wasn't oblivious to the stares they were receiving from people in the diner. It was a look of disgust mixed with confusion. Daryl could see it too and he shifted nervously his eyes dropping to the table, and then back up to her. When their eyes reconnected Sabrina gave him a dazzling smile before reaching over and gripping his hand on the table, and that's how they ate their lunch oblivious to everyone else.

The ride back to the house was a little wilder; Daryl was going fast and trying to show off to her. Sabrina was having a fantastic time; she was laughing when he would go fast on purpose and gripping his stomach when he was swerving across the road. Once they pulled back into the house she jumped off with Daryl's help and kissed him as soon as he was off the bike.

The kiss started off innocent enough but soon turned aggressive when Daryl took over; one of his hands snaked up to be buried in her hair turning her head to the side for better access. The other arm was pressed against her lower back forcing her body closer, he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Sabrina was in no better condition; her hands gripped his arms to keep her balance, she moved her hips against his unintentionally and Daryl groaned into her mouth gripping her tighter. Slowly Daryl pulled away kissing her softly several times before fully removing his lips from hers.

"Damn girl." Daryl muttered, Sabrina couldn't agree more he made her lose control and all sane thoughts went out of her head when he was around, Daryl Dixon was defiantly a dangerous man.

He untangled himself from her stepping back slightly but didn't fully take his arms from her. His hands were on her hips and his fingers were rubbing the exposed skin in between her shirt and shorts. "Come on girl we got work to do." Turning her around he grasped her hand and they walked back into the house. Together they worked on clearing out a substantial amount of the dirt and grime.

At seven o'clock they decided to be done for the day, Daryl walked her over to her car and opened the door for her. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Sabrina questioned him biting her lower lip. Daryl's thumb came up and pulled her lip out from in between her teeth, "course you will. It's Monday so I gotta work, but I'll call you after I'm done."

Sabrina nodded her head not knowing what else to say, Daryl leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back before it could get to heavy, if it did he didn't trust himself to not take her in her car. He brushed some hair of her forehead in a soft gesture he wasn't used to doing. At this point he was just doing what he thought she would like, he wasn't used to being like this with women.

"Thanks for coming and helping me Daryl." She smiled shyly at him again; nodding his head he kissed her one more time before pushing her slightly towards the car. "I'll call you tomorrow darlin" Daryl then turned and made his way back to his bike. Sabrina watched as he swung on and started it up; slowly she got into her car and pulled away. "What a man" she thought to herself. It was obvious that on some level he was awkward and not sure how to act when they were together. Sabrina understood that awkwardness she had never been with a guy like Daryl, he was just so masculine. She shivered as she thought of the way his large body had been pressed against her when they were kissing.

Pulling in her motel she suppressed the urge to call him, guy's hated clingy girls and she didn't want to push him away because of her need to talk to him. Slowly she walked into her room and threw her purse on the bed. Making her way to the shower she removed her disgusting clothes and hopped in. She would need to find a place to do her laundry eventually, but for now she just wanted to sleep today had been a long day. Stepping out of the shower she dried off and moved into her bedroom, laying down on her bed she snuggled into her blankets and turned on the television.

Feeling her phone vibrate Sabrina picked it up hoping it was Daryl, but frowned when Alexis flashed on the screen. Sabrina answered her phone with a little sigh of annoyance; all she wanted to do was relax. Before she could even get a word out the person mumbled "I'm sorry" Smiling despite herself she replied "why are you sorry Alexis?" With a huff Alexis answered "for being a rude stuck up bitch as usual. If you like him then I don't care if he drives a pickup truck or rips sleeves off shirts. Are we okay?" Sabrina snuggled deeper into her blankets "Yes we are fine, but seriously you need to cut it out Lex."

Alexis sighed on the other end "Yeah Yeah, so I was thinking my annual summer party is in two months. You should bring him. Everyone can meet him it would be a blast." Sabrina groaned "Not happening Alexis. We might not even be together then, hell I don't even know if we are together now."

"What do you mean Rina? Who could say no to you? Just promise me you will think about it. Please. I just want to meet him" Hearing the desperation in her friends' voice Sabrina agreed to think about it, Alexis shrieked on the other end before continuing "Now tell me all about him, and I will give you the best advice to have him wrapped around your little finger." With a laugh Sabrina started telling her friend all about Daryl Dixon and the amazing few days that they had spent together.

* * *

**Here you go guys! It's kind of a filler chapter but I hope you all enjoy it, I needed to write it so I can get where I want to with this story! Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**I usually use this space to thank people who gave me wonderful reviews; instead I am going to address the anonymous reviewer who left me particularly hurtful one. If you are going to review on my story a rude review don't hide behind the safety of anonymous. I am writing this story as I see fit, your comment on how "life imitates art" was hurtful and disrespectful. I am writing about how when you first meet someone then you are crazy with emotions and yes many times when you first like someone your hormones are raging. I am not going to delete this review because I believe that people have the ability to express their opinions. So now I am going to thank all the people who have reviewed positively Vexingvixon7, Javanut, Alina Maxwell, perianddixon, Emberka-2012, xXx Tinkies xXx, Effigy, and GG. These positive reviews are why I continue, but you can thank this negative reviewer for lighting a fire under my butt to update.**

* * *

Chapter 7: My Girl

Two weeks went by blissfully for Daryl and Sabrina, after work on the weekdays Daryl would call her and they would meet up at the Black Walnut where they would play darts and talk until last call or he would pick her up and they would go down to lake sometimes fishing other times just enjoying each other's company. On the weekends they would go on long bike rides after he helped her at the house.

Things were going so smoothly that there was only one real issue in their relationship; Sabrina wasn't sure where they stood. Things were getting hot and heavy between them, they hadn't had sex yet but each time they kissed goodnight it was getting harder for her not to pull him in her motel room with her.

Sabrina was too afraid to ask him where they were headed or what they were, he tended to be skittish when she moved to quickly. The first time she tried to hold his hand walking up the Black Walnut he had pulled away like she had burned him. After he had thought about it for a moment he had reached out and tentatively grabbed hers.

Sabrina had tried kissing him once at the bar but Daryl yet again pulled away, but by the end of the night after the alcohol had been flowing they were wrapped up together in a corner of the bar only leaving when the owner kicked them out. He never had an issue kissing her in public again.

The only real issue other than the relationship question that Daryl hadn't budged on was his brother, Sabrina had suggested they meet up with him one night but she had been met with such resistance that she had never suggested it again. She also had a sneaking suspicion that they only went to the bar when Daryl knew that Merle was for sure not going to be there. Daryl hadn't been exactly forth coming with his past but then again neither had she. So she decided she wasn't going to push, hopefully he would come around eventually but until that point she would be patient.

Sabrina was running late and Daryl was going to be there at any moment, it had taken her forever to pick out what she was going to wear. She decided on a mid thigh jean skirt with a blue tube top that brought out her eyes. Her hair was down flowing over her shoulders, she was just finishing her make up when there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and checked the peep hole before she opened it. Daryl stood on the other side and gave her a quick kiss before walking in the whole way.

"Hey baby I'm almost done give me two seconds." She kissed him quickly before moving to the mirror and picking up her makeup brushes again. Daryl was rooted to the spot, she looked fucking hot in that skirt, and he felt himself swell slightly at her long lean legs. Sure he had seen them before, she pranced around in jean shorts enough he had seen them all the time. But it was something about this skirt that turned him on even more than usual.

He turned stiffly and sat on the bed content to just watch her finish, every time he saw her he noticed something new about her. How her nose scrunched when she was smiling really hard, or when she was excited about something her eyes would twinkle and she would bite her lower lip. He was drawn out of his thoughts when she sat down on his lap bringing her arms up around his neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Sabrina asked playing with the hairs on the back of his neck; Daryl had brought his hand up to rest on her thigh rubbing the smooth skin it found there. It didn't seem right his rough calloused hands on her smooth slightly tan skin. It was a complete contrast, but kind of mad it hotter in his mind.

"Just about how damn sexy you look in that skirt and how many guys I'm gonna have to beat off you tonight." Sabrina blushed at his comment and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. Daryl's hand gripped her thigh a bit harder shoving aside the urge to lay her down on the bed. Breaking the kiss she stood up pulling him with her.

Together they made their way down to his truck and he started it up, she had stopped sitting on the passenger side awhile ago now choosing to sit in the middle with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. As they approached the bar Sabrina noted how packed it was even for a Friday night, she hopped out of the truck after he opened the door for her. They interlaced their fingers as they walked into the bar together.

The music was blaring and there were people everywhere, including the inside and the patio. Daryl spotted one free table and together they made their way over to it, she sat down and he gave her a quick kiss before walking off to the bar to grab them some drinks.

Sabrina felt extremely awkward at the looks she was getting; she shifted slightly so she could pull her skirt down more. There were people here who she had never seen before most of them looked like rough and tumble bikers and they were giving her lecherous looks.

Daryl came back quickly and she drank a large drink of her beer, he gave her a questioning look at the rate she was consuming her beer. Sabrina simply shook her head and they started small conversation. By the time they finished their first round the place was getting rowdier and Sabrina was feeling even more uncomfortable. Daryl must have noticed because every so often he would look around and give warning looks.

When he got up to grab the second round he gave her a searing kiss that left her a little breathless when he broke off she looked at him "what was that for?" Even though Daryl was receptive to kissing in public he very rarely started it himself, especially one so hot. Daryl gave her a small smirk before moving back to the bar.

Daryl wasn't exactly sure why he had kissed her like that, all he knew was how much he hated watching the fuckers around the bar stare at her. She looked so damn uncomfortable he just wanted her to relax for a minute. Making his way back to the table he grabbed the stool directly next to her and sat down. Their knees brushed against each other and she seemed to relax with him close to her almost like a shield to protect her from the looks.

They got into the steady flow of conversation and everything else seemed to be lost, they only stopped talking and touching when Daryl would go get another round of beers. While they were each drinking their fifth beer a particularly bad country song started playing and Sabrina reached into her purse to grab a couple of dollars so she could change the song on the jukebox.

Jumping of the high top stool she kissed him quickly and made her way towards the machine. Standing in front of it she flicked through the different songs and artists feeling a presence behind her she turned her head slightly expecting it to be Daryl, instead she found a biker with a lot of tattoos towering over her.

Sabrina gave him a little glare at his close proximity "can I help you?" she asked before she turned back around nudging him a little with her shoulder to back him up a little. His chuckle in her ear caused her to shudder not in pleasure like when Daryl did it but in disgust. "Who says I want something?" he said into her ear.

"If you don't want something then go away." He chuckled again putting his hands around her waist; Sabrina stiffened instantly and slapped his hands away turning around angrily. "Get your hands off me dirtball." She growled at him pushing him back on his chest. He laughed again "your feisty I like that in a woman." He pushed her against the jukebox painfully trying to kiss her; Sabrina struggled trying to get away from him, when all of a sudden she was free of him.

In front of her where the biker once stood was a now very pissed of looking Daryl Dixon, his back was towards her but she could see the rigidness in his shoulders. He glanced back at her quickly "you alright?" Sabrina nodded quickly in conformation as he turned to face the biker who was straightening himself up from where Daryl had thrown him into a nearby table. He cracked his neck before pulling himself up to his full height before addressing Daryl "you got a problem asshole?"

Daryl cracked his neck too before using his hand to push Sabrina more fully behind him. "The only problem fucker is you putting your hands on my woman." The biker laughed before taking a powerful swing at Daryl which he ducked coming back with one of his own which landed on the bikers' jaw who staggered back from the force. Soon it was just a fury of fists and people shouting, Sabrina didn't know what to do. She had never been in this position before; the only other fight she witnessed was her brother beating up her first boyfriend after the kid dumped her.

She chose to press herself against the jukebox knowing that if she got in the way and ended up hurt it would piss Daryl off even further. She watched with worried eyes as they were torn apart by a group of men, the biker was bleeding from the nose and Daryl had a black eye forming. The biker was being held back by two guys while Daryl had three men holding him back but that wasn't stopping him from trying to get back to the other man.

"If I ever see your nasty ass anywhere near my girl again I'm gonna to kick your teeth in motherfucker." Daryl was screaming at the man even as he was being pulled toward the door. Sabrina rushed to the table and grabbed her purse before meeting Daryl outside. She pushed the guys off of him with a glare before half dragging him to the truck.

They both got in the truck and sat in silence for a moment before he turned to face her, he fucked up and he knew it, women hated fighting. But seeing that bastard's hands all over her had riled him up like never before. Before he could get a word out Sabrina launched herself at him so that he was pressed against the door, the kiss was harsh and their teeth and tongues clashed.

Pulling away they were both panting but she didn't move from her position "you defended me." Sabrina breathed out, Daryl smiled at her "course I did you're my girl" Sabrina smiled the most amazing smile before asking "girl as in girlfriend?" she just had to be sure. Daryl laughed slightly before moving his hand to rub her lower back "Course, what did ya think ya were?" It had been clear to Daryl he had never figured that it wouldn't be to her. Sabrina shrugged her shoulders still smiling and leaned in to kiss him again, before they touched Daryl asked her "that ok?" he just had to be sure, his answer was her kissing him again.

After a few moments he pulled away, "ya wanna get outta here?" Sabrina nodded and moved to sit up. He started up the truck and tossed his arm around her shoulders again rubbing the smooth skin on her upper arm. He drove past her motel and she sent him a questioning look "where are we going?" Daryl smiled slightly murmuring "you'll see" as he continued to drive. After about another twenty minutes they pulled down the familiar road to the lake that they went fishing at on their second date.

"Why are we here?" Sabrina questioned him as she opened the truck door and jumped down.

Meeting her around the back of the truck, Daryl lowered the door and lifted her to sit on it, "figured we could just lay out here for a little bit." He jumped up beside her and grabbed a couple of blankets he had in the back and laid them out.

Sabrina was shocked, Daryl seemed like a rough and tumble guy but he was constantly surprising her. She scooted up so she was lying down next to him; Daryl grabbed a third blanket and pulled it over them. They laid in silence for awhile just looking at the stars, Daryl had never been a cuddlier after he had sex with women he got dressed and left, or most of the time helped her out of the back of his truck. But as they lay there with her head on his chest he was wondering if this was what he had been missing, it was nice having a warm body pressed up against him.

"I'm sorry I attacked you in the truck." Sabrina said with a little laugh.

Daryl squeezed her quickly before letting his hand run up and down her back, "its ok. Didn't mind, you mad I fought?" Sabrina shook her head and snuggled in closer to get more of his body heat. "Not at all, I don't like that you got hurt but you were defending me, besides it was sexy as hell." She ran her hand down his chest before resting it on his lower stomach.

Daryl involuntarily clenched his stomach when she did that, leaning down he brushed his lips over hers a few times before completely deepening the kiss. The kissed lazily for a few minutes before she accidently rubbed her thigh against Daryl's crotch. The simple contact caused sparks to fly and him to harden a bit more, something snapped and he lost control. Three weeks of kissing her good night and having to hold back because he wanted to take things slow so he didn't scare her off caused him loose control quickly.

He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her, pressing her into the cold metal of the truck bed. One of his hands was running down her body touching where ever he could and the other was propping him up so he didn't put his full weight on her.

Sabrina couldn't think or breath, his tongue and body were invading all of her senses. She managed a little whimper when he ground himself against her. That little noise only spurred Daryl on more; he tore his lips from hers and peppered some hot kisses and nips down her neck. The hand that had been moving was now rested on her upper thigh slowly moving upwards, he ground himself into her again just to hear the noises she made.

As his hand got higher on her thigh his lips returned to hers, it was like she had no idea what was happening and she was having an out of body experience as his hand fully reached under her skirt and dipped underneath her underwear is when she realized what was happening. Pulling away she grabbed his hand stopping anymore movement, "Daryl, hang on." She breathed out trying to catch her breath.

Daryl was in no better condition and it took him a second to process what she said, "what's wrong baby?" his voice had dropped a couple of octaves and his accent was even more pronounced. Sabrina breathed in again "I need to tell you something" Daryl furrowed his brow and pulled his hand back. "What?" the simple question nearly broke her heart he looked so lost right now and she didn't like it.

"It's just I'm…well…Jesus Daryl I didn't imagine this conversation in the back of your truck." She threw up a hand to cover her face to hide embarrassment. He pulled her hand down before looking at her "what's wrong?" he asked more forcibly.

The answer was quick and whispered "I'm a virgin. I just thought you would want to know." And that was it, after her confession she just looked at him several looks passed his face and he seemed to not know what to say finally he settled on "how?"

Sabrina laughed nervously while brushing her hair down "I graduated high school at sixteen and I've been damn busy. I just never really had time to date seriously, until now." Daryl pulled away completely how could this be? He questioned himself, she was perfect and beautiful. He shook his head slightly there was no way in hell he was going to take her virginity in the back of his truck where he had slept with so many of girls before her. "I can't do this."

Sabrina felt as if she had been slapped when she heard that she sat up pulling down her skirt "yeah…um…ok I mean if you don't want to now just take me back to the motel, its fine." She felt shame and embarrassment but gasped when he grabbed her arms. "Oh I want to alright" He leaned in and kissed her soundly to prove it, "but you said." She stuttered out before he kissed her again.

"I ain't gonna take you in the back of my truck darlin, we are gonna find ourselves a nice big bed. Unless you waitin on marriage or some shit?" Sabrina laughed a little "find me a bed Dixon" with that he swung her out of the truck and into the cab before driving off.

What to do? He questioned her motel was farther than his house but he didn't want her to see it. She's got to sometime he reasoned and he made a decision turning right out of the parking lot instead of to the left.

Sabrina's nerves were shot by the time that they pulled down the driveway and to his house, Daryl jumped out thanking heavens that Merle's bike was gone. He helped Sabrina down and led her up to the door to his double wide. He was nervous, he had never brought a girl back here before, unlocking the door he ushered her in and before she really got a good look around he was leading her down the hallway to the bedroom in the back.

Again he didn't give her much time to look around before he started kissing her, he backed them up to the bed that was pushed in the corner and she sat down on it crawling backwards as he crawled above her. She giggled as he playfully bit her neck, reaching slightly trembling hands to his shirt she started to unbutton it, Daryl must have noticed because he asked her "nervous?" Sabrina nodded slightly not trusting her voice as she finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

"Don't be, I'm gonna make you feel damn good." It was a promise he couldn't wait to fulfill. Slowly her hands worked their way up his tank top and he helped her pulled it over his head, he leaned back down to kiss her kicking his shoes and socks off as he went. She had lost her heels when she first laid down, so he only had to worry about the important areas. Slowly he started dragging the tube top up her body and pulled it off, he wasn't aware earlier that she wasn't wearing a bra but he was now.

Daryl lowered his head to suck on one bud while his hand played with the other. Sabrina moaned softly having never felt anything like it before; she writhed slightly when he added teeth and then soothed the pain away with gently strokes. While his mouth was busy with that, his hands were unbuttoning and unzipping her skirt, using both hands he pushed it down her thighs his mouth following.

After the skirt was discarded he grabbed the pink thong she was wearing and worked it down her legs too. Moving his mouth up by her ear he said "was hoping for the boy shorts." His tongue ran out and traced the shell whispering back in a shaky voice Sabrina managed to get out "next time" Daryl chuckled before lowering his head again to continue exploring, he paid attention to her breasts a bit more before moving lower. He swirled his tongue around her stomach watching the muscles clench before going lower, when his tongue connected with her center Sabrina didn't know what to do.

Should she watch him? Hold his head? Close her eyes? The decision was made for her when he started sucking on the little bundle of nerves that was down there. Her hands shot out and grabbed the sheets twisting them in her hands as she moaned. Daryl sucked on the little nub while he inserted a finger inside her. He almost cursed right there, she was tight, so fucking tight; he added a second finger and started to pump them in and out.

She was so close he picked up his pace until she came moaning and gasping for air; while she was recovering Daryl quickly shed his pants boxers and grabbed a condom from the night stand. He didn't particularly like using them, but he wasn't going to fuck this up.

Coming back up to her face he kissed her, their tongues were swirling and Sabrina could faintly taste herself on him. With his hand he guided himself into her wet heat stretching her, he was trying to go slow but he was large and he knew no matter what he did it was going to hurt. Sabrina's eyes were clenched as she tried to accommodate having something large inside her; finally Daryl pushed himself fully in breaking her barrier.

He stayed still for a moment watching her, her eyes were still clamped and she was breathing threw her nose. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently before starting to pump his hips, short shallow strokes at first so she could get used to it but soon they turned into long deep ones as she started moaning and clawing his back. One of her hands came down to rest on his ass and she felt it clench and unclench with each thrust.

Sabrina felt something start in her lower stomach and soon she was over the edge shouting his name and grasping onto him "that's it baby, come for me, tell me how good my dick is making you feel" Daryl had always been very vocal during sex but he didn't want to scare her so he kept it tame. The closer he got the faster and harder he was plowing into her, before he knew it she had a second orgasm and her walls milked him to his own.

He dropped down on her pulling out of her and turning to lie on his back, he kissed her forehead gently before getting up and heading down the hall to the bathroom. Returning to his room after he had cleaned himself up he used a wash cloth to clean Sabrina up. She just smiled and he tossed it in the corner near more dirty clothing.

Daryl gathered her in his arms so she was lying on his chest before asking "was I too rough?" Sabrina shook her head snuggling closer "do you regret it?" Daryl tried again but she still just shook her head. "Did you fake it?" Sabrina laughed at that one and smacked his chest Daryl grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips kissing it gently.

"Is this going to change anything?" Sabrina asked quietly looking him in the eye, the look he gave her back was so tender she didn't think he had ever looked at her that way before "You were my girl before this, and you're my girl still, end of story. Now get some sleep I might have to wake you up in a bit, now that we have done that once we are going to have to again, soon" Sabrina just smiled softly and buried her face in his chest, she wouldn't be complaining at all. Soon they both drifted off peacefully.

* * *

**Alright Guys Finally a Sex Scene! It's my first one so be gentle. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**To all my readers! Ask and you shall receive! Since you have all been so awesome I am updating again super super quickly! Every single review made me smile, from all the encouragement you guys gave me! So thank you everyone! This chapter is smutty…very smutty. I believe I have gained some confidence in writing sex scenes ;)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Night Goes On

2:04 A.M. the little red numbers from Daryl's alarm clock shown on Sabrina's face. She had been up for about twenty minutes just lying in Daryl's arms. She couldn't sleep and there were three very good reasons why, first she was very thirsty and had nothing to drink. Second she had to go to the bathroom extremely bad but couldn't move and three was the reason why she couldn't more. At some point during sleep they had shifted so she was facing out and Daryl was spooning her back. One of his tree trunk like legs was thrown over both of hers and his arm had her pressed against his chest so tightly that she couldn't move an inch.

Sabrina didn't want to just get up and walk around his house, besides she had no idea where anything was. She didn't want to wake him up but she had to do something about these issues, "Daryl?" she questioned when she didn't get a response she shook him his arm slightly and said louder "Daryl?" he shifted some into her back, and mumbled "what is it?" kissing the back of her neck softly.

"I need to get up" she told him, his arms didn't budge. So she tried again "I'm really thirsty Daryl, I need something to drink and I have to go to the bathroom" he groaned quietly "was hopin you were wakin me up for another reason" he ground himself into her softly. Sabrina moaned slightly at feeling his hardness pressed against her, "After I get something to drink." Daryl groaned again but released her sitting up. He crawled out of the bed pulling on a pair of boxers.

Sabrina got out of the bed as well and he tossed her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to put on. As much as he liked seeing her naked there was no way in hell he was going to let Merle or any of Merle's buddies see her like that. She followed him out into the hallway and down to the bathroom, he flicked on the light and she couldn't help but smile.

There were clothes and used towels all over the small bathroom. She quirked her eyebrow at him giving him a small smirk, Daryl had the decency to blush slightly "it ain't like I got a maid. Hurry up, you made me a promise girl" He pushed her in the bathroom slightly, patting her ass as she turned her back.

After she closed the door he made is way down to the small kitchen, Merle's door was wide open and he wasn't in the living room. He thanked god again that he seemed to be gone for the night, Sabrina was going to have to meet him eventually but he didn't want to do it tonight. He just wanted to focus on his girl, and what he had in mind when they got back to his room. After he filled up the glass with ice and water he made his way back down the hall. He waited outside until she opened the door and he led them back down the hall to his room.

Once the door closed he handed her the water and climbed back onto his bed propping one arm behind his head so he could watch her. Sabrina took tiny sips of her water staring back at him; she set the glass down on his dresser before walking towards him. When she got to the end of the bed and was to about to climb on he finally spoke "wait" Sabrina gave him a questioning look and Daryl gave her a smoldering one.

"Take off your shirt." Sabrina blushed but did as he asked Daryl's breath hitched when her breasts were in view. "Now the shorts" again she did as he asked and she stood there blushing as he drank her in. It should be against the law for her to wear clothes he decided, she should always be naked. When he got his fill of just looking at her, he motioned for her to join him on the bed.

Daryl was hard as a rock and is erection was pitching a tent in his boxers; Sabrina lay down next to him and started rubbing her hand on his chest. His hand was planted firmly on her ass rubbing small circles over the soft skin with his thumb. Each time her hand would run down his chest it would get lower and lower until finally it dipped underneath his boxers to experimentally touch him. Daryl's hips bucked up on their own accord when she wrapped her hand around him and stroked gently.

Shyly Sabrina glanced up at him "is this okay?" she asked still stroking him. Daryl nodded vigorously in approval while answering "you can touch me anyway you want baby, I ain't gonna complain."

Sabrina continued to stroke him gently letting he fingers run over the head then down to the base, "but if you're askin for real permission you can always wrap those cute lips around him." Daryl accented his statement by kissing her gently, he was surprised when she started blushing and answered "I've never done that." That only caused Daryl to get harder if he could; gently he reached down and stopped her hand bringing it back up to his chest.

"You ain't never sucked a dick before?" Sabrina was still blushing red hot as she shook her head. Daryl was confused, but damn the idea of being the first man to have his dick sucked by her turned him on. "Just how far have you gone with guys? And don't you shake your head as an answer." Biting her lip Sabrina answered "well, making out and other stuff."

Now Daryl was intrigued "what kind of other stuff?" Sabrina just buried her face in his chest groaning, she should never have said anything. Daryl laughed and the sound rumbled in her ear "come on baby ain't gotta be embarrassed." When silence was his only response he tried again "a guy ever go down on you before?" Sabrina shook her head no into his chest. "Guys ever finger you before?" This time she nodded, "you ever get off before?" another shake of her no head was his answer "you ever jack a guy of before?" again she nodded her head.

Daryl was floored, she had told him before that she hadn't had much luck dating but damn, were the guys in Atlanta fucking stupid? He felt a swell of male pride at the thought that he had been the one to take her virginity, give her the first orgasm of her life, and he was gonna be the first dick in her mouth. These other bastards may have been stupid, but Daryl sure as hell wasn't. Gently he nudged her face away from his chest and kissed her, she was blushing so hotly that he wasn't sure if the correct color of her face was ever going to come back.

"That don't matter to me none, I'm gonna teach you everything and I mean everything. You don't gotta suck my dick if you don't wanna." Daryl had never been this considerate of partners' feelings before, but none of them were Sabrina Walton or his girlfriend. Getting her nerve back Sabrina whispered in his ear, "Show me how to do this" before she started sliding down his body.

She left a few open mouth kisses on his chest along with a few nips before reaching her destination. Slowly she pulled his boxers down and off his legs; her eyes grew huge at the sight of him. He had felt big but seeing him was a different story, she traced her fingers along his erection again. Her eyes shooting up to his, he was watching her intently.

"Open your mouth, and take him in slow." Daryl's voice was tight and controlled and he let out a hiss when she did as he asked. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down applying a little suction, sure she had never done it before but Alexis talked about sex all the time. She could figure this out, "use your tongue a little baby, and stroke him as you suck, that a girl" Daryl broke off when she did as he asked, her mouth was so damn warm and she was willing to do as he asked he was close to coming already.

Bringing her mouth back up she gently licked and sucked the tip before going all the way down again. Daryl let out a groan and buried his hands in her hair helping her set a faster pace, "that's my girl; keep it up just like that." He was murmuring dirty things to her and it was making Sabrina hot. Daryl bucked and moaned louder when she brought a hand up to play with his balls, he was getting so close to coming and as much as he wanted to come in that pretty mouth of hers he wanted to get her off too.

Using his hands in her hair to pull her off him, he dragged her up his body before crashing his lips to hers. Without pulling away he flipped her over onto her back moving a hand down to play with her, gently he stroked her clit and she was moaning into his mouth. He put a finger inside her feeling around pulling back slightly he asked her "that hurt?" Sabrina shook her head no and he crashed his lips back to hers, his hands continued their ministrations on her and he was bringing her to an orgasm quickly. He had a second finger and that had her flying over the edge with a loud groan, he pulled his lips away and grabbed another condom.

He fisted himself a couple times before rolling the condom on, and guiding himself into her. When she didn't wince at all, he started pumping in and out of her deeply. His strokes were getting faster and faster and he brought his arms up under her legs so her ass was off the bed a bit, he plowed into her hard and fast and she was matching him thrust for thrust.

Sabrina was moaning so loudly and saying his name over and over, that if anyone else would have been in the trailer they would have known what was happening. Daryl was in no better condition himself he was grunting with each thrust and finally he felt his balls clench, just when he was about to come she finished first with a orgasm that had her shouting his name and he followed soon after with a loud grunt.

He landed on the bed next to her catching his breath, and staring at her. She looked beautiful, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. He stood stiffly heading back down to the bathroom to clean up and grab another wash cloth for her. When he returned to the bedroom he grabbed her glass of water from the dresser and handed it to her. After she took a few sips she set it on the nightstand and laid her head on his chest.

"was it ok?" Sabrina asked him, Daryl's fingers were dragging themselves lazily up and down her arm. "You givin me head? Yeah baby it was damn good." Sabrina nestled in further smiling. "Daryl?" she asked after a few moments. "Yeah?" he was almost asleep but not quite. "Does it bother you I haven't done much?"

Daryl squeezed her a bit "want the truth?" Sabrina nodded her head "it turns me the fuck on thinkin about how I'm the only one to see you come like that and shit. The other guys were crazy" Sabrina smiled again she didn't want to lose her virginity to anyone else. "One guy" she said out of the blue

"Huh?" Daryl responded "it was one guy; we broke up right after I graduated high school. He's not the only guy I've kissed just the other stuff" Sabrina kissed his chest gently and closed her eyes. "Why did ya break up?" Daryl couldn't help but ask, who would be stupid enough to break up with her?

"I graduated when I was 16; he didn't want to date a smart girl besides I wouldn't sleep with him." Daryl nodded his head in understanding even though she couldn't see it "boy's a damn fool." Sabrina giggled slightly then started to drift off to sleep in Daryl's arms.

* * *

**I know it's short but…it's pure smut deliciousness ;) This is a little gift to you all, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**So I was asked a question in a pm so I thought I would answer it here as well in case other people have the same question, I am writing Daryl as being insecure and nervous with an anger problem. When the world ends and he can't get to Sabrina he turns into an angry man who doesn't care about anything. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Merle

The next thing that woke the sleeping couple was sunlight streaming through the window in Daryl's bedroom. Daryl was the first to wake up, sometime in the night they had turned so that they were on their sides and their chests were facing. Daryl took the time that she was sleeping to look at her. She had to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever slept with he decided, every aspect of her was perfect.

Daryl raised a hand to brush a few strands of hair off of her forehead and smiled as she nestled in closer but didn't fully wake up. How fucked up was this? Daryl questioned himself; she shouldn't be here with someone like him.

It should be some doctor or lawyer not Daryl Dixon. But he wasn't going to voice his concerns to her. He had only had one other girlfriend they started dating when he was 17 and broken up 6 months later, she had said that she could do better than him. If a dumb white trash bitch like Tammy Lynn could say that to him, how could a woman like Sabrina want to stick around?

His expression turned angry the more he thought about it, he was so into his own thoughts he didn't notice that Sabrina had woken up and was staring at him. She watched silently as his face turned angry then thunderous it was like he was having a conversation about something in his mind.

"Daryl? What's wrong?" Sabrina questioned slightly, Daryl's eyes snapped to hers and he just stared at her for a minute before responding "nothin".

Daryl shifted on the bed taking his arms away from her and sitting up, "you should get dressed I'll take ya home." She wouldn't want to be around him when she realized what kind of man she had lost her virginity to. He was dirty fucking white trash with an anger problem, he couldn't be the kind of man she needed or wanted. She would regret what she did eventually, and hold it against him for not stopping her.

"What?" Sabrina whispered, why was he acting like this? His back was to her and he was hunched over. She sat up to and put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off and stood, he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and handed her the skirt and shirt she was wearing the night before. Slowly she got out of bed and pulled her clothes on as he did the same. It was completely silent and Sabrina kept chanting in her mind not to cry.

Had he used her? Was it just sex to him? Did he want someone more experienced? These questions were swirling around her head as she pulled on her underwear underneath her skirt. She looked up at Daryl's back when he opened the door to his bedroom and walked out; silently Sabrina followed him down the hallway with her eyes trained on the ground.

Daryl bit back a groan when he saw his brother sitting on their couch; he didn't want to deal with Merle this morning. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Sabrina; she was just staring at the ground.

"Who the fuck ya got there little brother? Aw shit it's the piece of ass from the construction site. I knew ya had been fuckin her little brother. You kept denying it but ole' Merle can tell when his brother get's some pussy. Knew she would be an easy fuck the minute I saw her, a bitch like that is use to gettin railed right. Did you do her Dixon style?"

Sabrina kept her gaze on the ground as she and Daryl made their way to the door, her silence didn't deter Merle who kept going "she don't look to happy didn't ya make her come? Don't worry sugar tits Merle can make that pussy happy, come on over and take a ride on my dick. Darylina you can watch maybe you can learn a few things." Merle's laughter followed them out of the house and Sabrina felt her eyes fill with tears.

She had never been berated like that before and she didn't know how react, and to make it worse Daryl didn't say anything to his brother to defend her. He just kept walking with the same brooding expression on his face.

Sabrina hopped in the truck an instead of moving to the middle as usual she stayed on the passenger side staring out the window, is that what Daryl thought of her? That she was just a whore. She didn't even realize that they had pulled into her motel until Daryl spoke.

"Um…we're here Sabrina." Daryl didn't know what to say, she wouldn't look at him just kept staring out the window. What the fuck had he been thinking bringing her to his house? He knew Merle would be there at some point. When she finally looked at him he sucked in a breath, her eyes were full of tears.

"Is he right? Am I just a whore to you?" Sabrina questioned him softly, Daryl was shocked what was she talking about? She was the farthest thing in the world from a whore. When he didn't answer right away the tears spilled over and she opened the truck door to get out. Daryl's large arm shot across her before she could get out and he slammed the door shut.

"Why in the fuck would I think that about you?" Sabrina just shrugged looking at the vinyl seat, Daryl sighed deeply and lifted her head to face him, and gently he wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "Sabrina, Merle is never right about anything. You ain't a whore, how could you ask me somethin like that?"

"After how you treated me this morning Daryl, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." She snapped at him pulling her face out of his hands and hurrying out of the truck and up to her room. With a quick swear Daryl turned off his truck and followed after her quickly, he eased his way into her room when she tried to shut the door in his face.

They just stood there in silence staring at each other, Sabrina was no longer crying now she looked angry and Daryl was breathing hard trying to control his temper.

"Well? If you are just going to stand there and stare at me Daryl you can get out. I don't know how you treated other girls before me, but you treated me like I was a cheap one night stand. If I mean nothing to you tell me now Daryl, because I am not the type of girl that you can sleep with and then just ignore." She gasped when he crossed the room in three steps and grabbed her by her upper arms, "is that what ya think?" He yelled at her "that you don't mean nothin to me? You don't know shit. I'm white fucking trash Rina, I've been in jail, didn't graduate high school, you are so much fuckin better than me. I ain't ever met a girl like you before, I ain't the type of guy that you need."

Sabrina pushed him away angrily yelling back "what the fuck do you know of what I need? You are not white trash and who I decide to sleep with is my business. You made me feel like a fucking mistake Daryl, a goddamn mistake. I care about you, if I didn't I wouldn't have slept with you. Is that so hard to understand?" Sabrina was crying again and she angrily wiped away the tears.

"Sabrina you are goin to be a fucking lawyer, I'm a construction worker that's it, I grew up in a trailer in a fucking small ass town, I'm poor as fuck, and you grew up in the city in a nice ass house." He was interrupted when she laughed incredulously

"I grew up in a tiny ass apartment in a bad neighborhood in Atlanta; you have never asked me about my past Daryl never, so before you start throwing stones before you know ask me about it. I don't care about your job or where you live or your asshole brother. I care about you if I didn't I wouldn't have given you my virginity."

Daryl just stared at her again what did she want from him? He couldn't give her anything, he took a small step forward and quietly stated "I ain't never done this before Rina, I ain't good with my emotions and shit. I don't know how to do this." He hung his head in shame and embarrassment waiting for her to kick him out of her room and life. So he was a shocked when her hand came up to his and lifted it, she stared at him for a second before answering "neither do I Daryl. But we can figure it out just don't shut me out like you did this morning, I don't deserve it. I'm not asking you to be perfect just to talk to me."

Daryl nodded once before ducking his head and kissing her gently, "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to make ya feel like you were nothin to me." Sabrina didn't respond with words instead she kissed him sweetly and started pulling up the tank top that he was wearing, once it was over his head Daryl started backing them up to the bed.

He was working to get her shirt off of her as she was kissing his neck, once her breasts were exposed again he bent his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth, she sighed as he teased the little bud with his tongue and teeth. Her hands were working on his belt trying to get it off of him. He pulled back when he realized her hands were shaking and couldn't get it off of him, "We don't have to, Rina if you don't want to."

Sabrina shook her head, "I want to Daryl. Believe me I want to." She gave him a smoldering look as she finished taking off his belt and cupped him through his jeans palming him. Daryl groaned and slammed his lips against hers, he tried to push her down onto the bed but she resisted. Still kissing him she undid his pants and pushed them down, Daryl kicked off his boots and socks so he could get them off all the way.

Sabrina dropped to her knees, in front of him pulling down his boxers until they were around his ankles; slowly she took him inside her mouth. Daryl let out a loud grown and buried his hands in her hair, for this only being her second time doing this she sure as hell knew what she was doing. "Damn Rina, you got a talented mouth. Fuck." He breathed out when she took him even deeper in her mouth and then teased him with her tongue. "Rina, I'm so fucking close you need to stop, I want to fuck you." When she didn't stop Daryl growled and pulled her up so she was face to face with him.

"How the fuck can you look so innocent after doin that?" He questioned before kissing her hard and getting her on the bed. Sabrina was blushing when he pulled away; he undid the button on her skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear in one fluid motion.

He ran his fingers up over her slit and teased her clit with his fingers, she was writhing on the bed and he couldn't help but admire the way she looked. He bent down and spread her thighs even further and licked from the top to the bottom. He grinned and continued his assault on her, he would stroke her clit licks and then lick up the whole thing. He had never enjoyed going down on a woman as much as he did with Sabrina, which is why he rarely did it.

Sabrina was writhing on the bed moaning and begging him "Daryl please, I'm so close." When he heard that he slowed his assault so he could keep her on the edge. Sabrina groaned "Daryl please."

He pulled away for a moment and looked at her "please what?" when she didn't respond with words he continued teasing her. "Please stop." Again he pulled his mouth away but started running his fingers over her, "now why would ya want me to do that baby?" Slowly he dipped a finger inside her pumping it in and out, "Because I want you to…" She broke off with a low moan, scrunching her eyes shut, "ya want me to what baby?" Sabrina shook her head gasping at air, she was so damn close. "Oh, I see ya want me to fuck this sweet pussy with my big dick, dontcha?" Sabrina nodded her head vigorously "yes I want that." She breathed out.

Daryl chuckled and blew on her wet core, "say it, and tell me what ya want." Sabrina faltered she was embarrassed; hesitantly she answered "I want you to fuck me." Daryl licked her one more time before coming up to lay on top of her. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" He sat up on his knees and reached for his pants grabbing his wallet.

"Fuck, baby I don't got a condom. I got some in my truck let me run out real quick." Sabrina grabbed his arm before he could get up; no way in hell was he leaving her like this. "It's ok I'm on the pill, I trust you." Daryl nodded and lowered his mouth to hers kissing her sweetly, nobody had ever trusted him as much as she did.

He fisted himself a couple of times before entering her, he moaned loudly as he did and so did she. He thought being in her wrapped was good but nothing compared to being bare back inside her. "Damn baby you feel so good on my dick." He muttered into her ear.

He thrust in slowly but she started begging him to go faster so he had to oblige, his thrusts were deep and the bed was slamming against the wall. Sabrina was clawing at his back and he loved the way her nails dipped into his skin. He reached between them and played with her as he thrusted, the combined pleasures brought her over the edge with a scream.

He had to hold back as best he could he needed to make up being an ass to her earlier, he flipped them over so she was on top of him "Ride me baby. Anyway ya want." Sabrina looked unsure but with his help he guided her into a steady rhythm. The new position caused new sensations to form in her and she was moaning again quickly, one of Daryl's hands reached up and started tweaking her nipples. He was grunting and his hips were coming up off the bed to meet her, "talk to me baby tell me how good this feels." Sabrina was moaning and if she would have been in her right mind she would have been embarrassed by the words coming out of her mouth.

"It feels so good. Daryl I'm so close." Daryl flipped them back over quickly so he was on top again. He was close too, his thrusts were fast and wild, and Sabrina came with a shriek and Daryl with a loud roar. Quickly he pulled himself out and shot himself on her stomach.

Daryl lay down next to her, both of them were breathing hard, he pulled himself off the bed and grabbed a towel to wipe her stomach off with. When it was clean he laid down again pulling her into his arms. "You alright?" Daryl questioned her; Sabrina smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm fine, but I need to shower." Daryl squeezed her and didn't let her go, "let's just lay her for a bit." The idea was fine by Sabrina and they laid there in a comfortable silence.

"Daryl? Why did you act that way this morning?" Daryl froze, men don't talk about feelings. That's one thing he learned from his old man, but he would try for her. "Thought you might regret it." He mumbled into her hair.

Sabrina pulled away to look at him, "why would I regret it?" she asked him, Daryl just shrugged his shoulder "for all the reasons why I told you before." Sabrina sighed and then kissed him.

"I grew up in a bad neighborhood with my brother and mom, along with a series of bums. They would come in for a week or a month then leave her; sometimes they would make me feel uncomfortable so I would sleep in Jackson's room. She was addicted to alcohol and couldn't hold a job very long other then illegal activities. My brother Jackson is 6 years older than me; he got me ready for school, made me dinner, and helped me with my homework. We were always facing being evicted so we moved a lot, and then one day when I was 13 my mom didn't come home. Jackson was at college and I didn't know what to do so I called the police, they came and got me and I had to spend two months in foster care before my brother got custody of me. My own grandparents didn't want to take me in; they said they were too old for a teenager. Ever since it's just been me and Jackson, I talk to my grandparents occasionally but I can't forgive them. Foster care isn't a fun place to be; most of the kids in school would make fun of me because I had to wear clothes from good will and had to get a job to help my brother make ends meet. The only friend that really stuck around was Alexis, she didn't care if I was poor and my clothes were used. I worked hard Daryl, to get straight A's and make it to college, Alexis's dad had to loan me money to pay for it but I worked to jobs to pay him back. I'm not any better then you Daryl. So please stop thinking it."

Daryl was shocked at the way she was opening up, he just wished he could too, but he couldn't, not yet anyway. He had never opened up to anyone about his past before, he just squeezed her and kissed her head "you are amazin Rina, fucking amazing. My brother is a drug addict and a fucking ex-con, don't let anythin he says to ya make ya upset. Fucker was higher than a kite this mornin, I didn't say anythin to him cause I didn't want ya to see us get in a fight. He fights dirty too. When I get back home though I'm gonna set his ass straight, that you ain't just a piece of ass you're my girl."

Sabrina traced her fingers over a few scares that littered his chest, "did he do these?" she questioned Daryl shifted uncomfortably "a few. Come on baby let's take a shower." He got up and took her into the shower. They washed the other person and had to wash again after he took her against the bathroom wall. After they got finished showering and redressing he led her to the bed and tucked her in, promising that he would call her in a little bit. He had to do something's first. With a sweet kiss he left her there drifting off to sleep.

Daryl was tense as he drove back to his house, he was thinking about all the things Sabrina told him. Her past was as fucked up as his, but he could tell she was leaving stuff out; he wasn't going to push her. He couldn't even tell her about his past yet, that would really scare her off, he needed to stop being so damn insecure about her. The fight this morning had been all his fault and he didn't want to fight with her again.

Daryl pulled into his drive way and got out of his truck; he made his way up to the front door. He walked in slamming the door behind him to alert Merle of his return. Merle was right where he had left him a couple of hours before sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"Fuck Merle it's 1 in the afternoon, you drinkin already?" Daryl questioned disgustedly

Merle let out a loud belch "who fuck are you my mama? Where's your little piece of ass? You been gone a long time you fuck her good again?" Daryl slammed his fist into door and took a step toward Merle "you best shut the hell up. She ain't none of your business so keep your mouth shut."

Merle laughed and stood from the couch, "what little brother you think cause you gettin you're dick wet you're a big man? I'm your kin little brother, don't you forget that. She's just some little bitch whose gonna use ya till she gets her fill."

Daryl was now standing toe to toe with Merle, his face was bright red with anger and the veins in his neck were popping "she just ain't some bitch, she's my girl and you are gonna respect her when she's here. No more fucking comments like today. Understand me brother?" Daryl's face was rocked to the side when Merle's fist connected with it; soon they were rolling on the floor punching each other.

Merle was the first to pull away and stand up, there was blood trickling down his cheek, Daryl heaved himself up and stared hard at his brother. The black eye he had from the previous night's fight now looked even worse, the brother's just stared out at each other before Merle grinned slapping his brother on the back.

"She must have some pussy." Merle chuckled and raised his hands in a passive manner, "alright I get it, and she's your little girlfriend. I won't say shit anymore." Daryl raised an eye brow he seriously doubted that Merle would hold himself back from saying anything but nodded his head anyway.

"I gotta go little brother, I'll be gone a few days don't worry none." Daryl followed his brother out the door, "Merle I swear to fucking god, if you get your ass arrested again I ain't bailing you out." This was a routine that Daryl was used to; Merle couldn't stay clean and out of jail for more than a couple of months. Merle chuckled jumping on his bike and speeding off, flicking his brother off over his shoulder.

Daryl sighed and walked back inside his house to shower again, he was going to surprise Sabrina and take her somewhere for dinner to make up even more for being an ass this morning. Hopefully they could have an eventful free dinner and night he though with a smirk, and he could teach her a few new things.

* * *

**Review Guys! A little bit of Sabrina's Past**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**xXx Tinkies xXx- Thanks for the review I'm glad you like how it's progressing, I've been a little worried with the pace but I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Caffiend04- It would have been a good morning if it wasn't for Daryl's angry thoughts…and Merle**

**YANIsweetness7- I'm glad her past was to your liking!**

**Javanut- Yeah right now all my ideas are for pre-apocalypse so right now, that's what I'm going to do. Most likely it will be when the new season starts back up. But maybe before!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ride Away

Daryl was pissed, he has called Sabrina six different times over the past three hours and it went to voicemail each time. It didn't occur to him that her phone had probably died; the only thing that he could think of was that she was avoiding him. Cursing he grabbed his wallet and keys to his bike and stuffed them in his pocket. He was going to drive to her motel and see what was wrong with her. Jumping on his bike he started it up and speed down the street.

He arrived at the motel in record time; he got off the bike and made his way up to her room. He now wished that he had a key because he looked like a damn fool pounding on the door. Finally she opened it up and his breath caught, her hair was messed up and she was wearing a tank top and those damn boy shorts that he had seen the first day he came to her place. It was obvious that she had just woken up and he felt like a fool for leaping to conclusions, again.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked rubbing her eyes, "Ya didn't answer your phone." Sabrina nodded still looking at him "it died I just plugged it in."

Quickly Daryl ushered her inside closing the door behind him, "what the hell you thinkin answerin the door like that? You tryin to get me into more fights."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, "I just woke up, and I didn't think about it. What the hell happened to your eye?" She raised her hand and ran it along his cheek.

"It's from last night." Daryl flinched away slightly not wanting her to touch him completely, Sabrina gave him a look calling bullshit, "it didn't look that bad this morning, did you get into another fight?" Daryl looked sheepish and brought his arms around her waist pulling her into him "just with Merle."

"Was it over me?" Sabrina questioned him, Daryl sighed a bit before nodding, "Damn it Daryl, I don't want you fighting over me, especially with your own brother."

Daryl chuckled and murmured in her ear "didn't say that last night, I seem to recall you jumping me in the truck. It turned you on baby." Sabrina shuddered a little feeling his hot breath on her ear, "that's different." She gasped when he nibbled on her ear lobe "No it ain't, Merle and the punk from the bar were both disrespecting you. It ain't the first fight Merle and I have gotten into, and it ain't gonna be the last. I like defendin you." Sabrina moaned as his hands slid down and grabbed her ass hard, "just be careful Daryl"

Daryl nodded his head showing that he heard her, but his mouth was busy kissing where her shoulder and neck met, slowly he dragged his lips up to her ear again, "been wantin to grab this ass for weeks. Ain't never seen one as good as yours, that day at the construction site couldn't keep my eyes off it." He accented his point by giving it a sharp smack; Sabrina gasped and then jumped closer to him. Daryl chuckled then molded her cheeks with his large palms again.

"Get dressed I'm takin you somewhere nice for dinner." Sabrina looked at him like he was crazy, "Daryl you can't just do that then expect me to leave." She slid her hand down and cupped him through his pants, Daryl pulled away with a hiss "ya little minx, now you can be extra ready for me later."

Sighing Sabrina pulled away and moved to her suitcase, she pulled out jeans; she slid them on watching Daryl the entire time. He was gazing at her legs under hooded eyes, "see something you like Dixon?" she asked with a knowing look. "Ain't never seen you in jeans before, I like them. You ready?"

Sabrina gave him a weird look, "no I'm not ready, I look like shit, do you see this hair?" Daryl crossed the room and kissed her sweetly "you always look beautiful." Sabrina blushed and pulled away moving to her dresser, where her hair things and make up were sitting. "Give me two minutes babe."

Daryl rolled his eyes, when she said two minutes she meant twenty minutes, he was fidgeting on the bed by the time that she finished her hair and makeup. Finally she turned around and smiled at him, "all done."

Daryl stood up and pulled her to him, "why does it take forever for you to do your hair?" Sabrina grabbed her purse, phone and key, before following him out the door.

"I just love my hair, is all? I can't just throw it up, it has to look perfect." Sabrina replied with a little laugh.

Daryl laughed too as he helped he got on the bike and then helped her on back, "must be a city thing." He muttered as he started it up.

They drove down the road with her clinging to him; they passed through all of Holden and onto the highway. Sabrina's hands tightened around his waist when he sped up, they had never been on the highway together and she was nervous about the speed, they drove for close to thirty minutes before he took and exit and got off the highway.

He pulled into the parking lot of a little Italian restaurant; he helped her off the bike then got off himself. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the restaurant; they were seated in a little booth near the back. When the waiter came to take their drink order, Daryl glared as the man took a little too long staring at his date, when their drinks arrived they weren't ready to order so the man walked away glancing at Sabrina over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked while taking a sip of her wine, Daryl was tense and she could see it. "Don't like the way he's starin at you." Sabrina smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand, "don't worry I only am looking at you tonight." Daryl felt a swell of male pride at that statement, he squeezed her hand once before letting it go and turning back to his menu.

When the waiter came back they each ordered and went back to conversation, "so do you take a lot of dates here?" Daryl shook his head "ain't been on a date in thirteen years. We do construction out here sometimes." Sabrina nodded her head in understanding.

When their food came they dug in and Daryl had to appreciate her appetite. "Want to try some?" Sabrina asked noticing him watch her, Daryl nodded his head and she loaded up her fork with some pasta and fed it to him from across the table. After he swallowed he did the same with his plate and fed her back, they each shared their meals.

The waiter returned to check on them, he let his eyes linger a little too long on Sabrina's chest "move along kid" Daryl growled at him. The waiter looked startled at the menacing tone and hurried away from their table, "are you usually this jealous with your girlfriends?" Sabrina asked smirking; the truth was the idea of him with other girls made her extremely jealous.

"The last girlfriend I had was thirteen years ago." It was the most he had opened up about his past and Sabrina felt blessed, it was obvious he didn't talk about it with anyone. Daryl quickly changed the subject and they got into lighter topics. He signaled the waiter over and paid the bill quickly, he pulled the chair out for her helping her stand.

Sabrina wasn't as worried about the speed on the ride back, now she was concerned about the dark roads. She knew she shouldn't have been worried; Daryl would never do anything to put her in danger. He surprised her by passing her motel and taking her to his house instead, he turned off the bike and led her up to the door. Unlocking it he guided her inside, she blinked her eyes as she looked around the room in surprise.

It was clean, not just cleaned up but spotless, she turned her head to look at him "you cleaned up." Daryl nodded "I had time today, wanted it to be clean when ya came back." Sabrina was touched and kissed him quickly, "is your brother here?" Daryl could see a little apprehension in her eyes as she waited for his answer. "Nah, he left for a few days. Don't worry baby he ain't gonna say shit to ya again. I made sure of it, wanna watch a movie?" Sabrina relaxed a little and nodded.

Daryl sat her down on the couch and went to grab a couple of beers from the fridge, handing them to her he went and grabbed a slasher movie from his collection and popped it in the DVD player. He turned off the lights and locked the door before moving to sit with her; she didn't even wait for him to reach for her before she moved into his arms.

They watched the movie and drank their beers together, at a few parts she would jump and move into his arms more. He rubbed the skin on her upper arms when she would tense up to sooth her, occasionally he would kiss her neck or cheek. They were lying on the couch with her back to his chest and their feet up. When the movie was over she turned her head and kissed him deeply.

Daryl kissed her back right away and she turned so she was straddling him on the couch, slowly she ground herself on him and he groaned loudly his hands moving to her ass. "Let's go to the bedroom baby."

Sabrina shook her head kissing his neck, "let's just stay here." As much as Daryl would have loved to take her on the couch he didn't know what type of diseased skanks Merle had been banging on here since he had gotten out of jail.

"I'd rather it be in my bed baby, Merle tends to bang nasty girls on this couch." Sabrina pulled away looking at him "seriously?" Daryl nodded "any bitch that bangs Merle is nasty. Usually it's so they can get drugs for free." He stood without letting her go, he walked them down the hall with her legs around his waist he pushed her against his door after he closed it grinding against her.

Sabrina whimpered into his mouth, he pulled away staring at her hotly "you want me baby?" Sabrina nodded her head in response and Daryl chuckled. "You are insatiable babe, seems like you always want me." Again Sabrina nodded but answered, "I wanted you even before last night, but I can tell I'm not the only one who is turned on right now."

Daryl chuckled darkly before grinding his hips into hers, "gotta make up for lost time. Don't think I've fucked this much in the past few years as we did last night and today. I love being in you, it's the best thing I've felt in god knows how long. It was so hard to take it slow with you."

Sabrina smiled feeling her heart flutter at his words, "why did you take it so slow? You didn't know I was a virgin?" Daryl looked a bit uncomfortable before answering and she was half afraid she was pushing him to fast again.

"I like you Rina. Ain't liked a girl for more than an oil change in years, didn't want to fuck it up by being a horny bastard. If there is anythin I do that ya don't like, we can stop. I know you're new to this I want you to be comfortable." Sabrina smiled and kissed him "I like you too Daryl, far more then I have liked anyone in a while. You promised to teach me everything, and I trust you, but can you go back to being a horny bastard now."

Daryl slammed his lips back to hers and mumbled "my pleasure" against her lips, he turned them and strode over to his bed and tossed her on it, he quickly joined her shedding his shirt as he went. He reached up and pulled her shirt over her head as she worked on his pants and he worked on hers. "Love these jeans on ya, they show you off." He slowly pulled them off her legs and ran his hands up her legs to tease her through the panties she was wearing.

"You're so wet already Rina, I can't believe it. I love these on you, ever since that day I've been dreaming about you in them." Sabrina shuddered as he slipped his fingers underneath teased her "what did you dream?" Sabrina breathed out. Daryl smirked and moved his fingers up and down her heat.

"Ya sure ya wanna know?" Daryl was kissing her neck and bit it hard, when Sabrina gasped he soothed away the pain with his tongue, Sabrina started to say yes but it turned into a moan when he started concentrating on her clit.

"You were in my truck just wearing these panties; I started to play with ya like I am now. Then I flipped you over, your ass never looked as good as they did in these, I pulled them down and mounted ya from behind. That sound good baby?" Sabrina was close already; his fingers and words were bringing her to the edge.

Daryl could sense it and he started moving his fingers faster, "me talkin dirty turn ya on baby?" Sabrina just moaned out lowly as his response, it wasn't long before her back arched and she was calling out. Daryl removed his fingers from beneath her underwear and licked them off while keeping eye contact with her.

"You taste better than anyone else baby" He moved his hands to the band of her panties and pulled them down. He shed his boxers quickly and moaned when her little hand wrapped around him, she started stroking him gently. "You turn me on quicker than anyone else; always seem to be gettin hard around you. Ever since that first fucking day." Sabrina sped up her strokes, gently he removed her hand and went to enter her but she stopped him with a hand on his stomach.

"Do you want to try something else?" She asked him hesitantly, Daryl smirked "ya wanna try a new position? Which one?" So many positions were running through his mind, he didn't know what to pick.

"How about the one from your dream?" She was blushing bright red at this point; Daryl just stared at her for a minute before asking "Ya want me to take ya from behind?" Sabrina nodded her head and Daryl kissed her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth before turning her over.

"Get on your hands and knees." She did as he asked, he took a moment to admire the view of her from that position, and he ran a hand down her ass and then spanked it lightly. She looked over shoulder at him surprised, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder "I love this angle, it's gonna be rough. Ain't no way I can see ya like this and be gentle that ok?" Sabrina's whole body flushed at that one and she nodded.

He entered her slowly, he was still afraid she would be tender, after all she had just lost her virginity to him 24 hours before and they had sex a lot since. When he realized she was fine he pulled out the whole way and slammed back into her. Sabrina let out a moan at his deep thrusts, they increased in speed and intensity until he was ramming into her. One of his hands buried itself in her hair, and he pulled it back. Sabrina hissed at the pain but was shocked at how good it felt, "turn your head and look at me." Daryl demanded she did as he asked and their eyes locked.

His right hand came down and smacked her ass hard, "fuck baby." It came down two more times each one a little harder, Sabrina closed her eyes when she felt her orgasm starting and moaned loudly, Daryl felt it too and ordered her to open her eyes and look at him.

He loved the way they looked, they stayed locked as her orgasm passed, with a twist of his hips he got into an even deeper angle and before long her third orgasm of the night started, that one brought him over the edge as well. He pulled out and spilled himself on her back; he hit the bed next to her, breathing deeply.

Her face was turned away from him and her body was completely flushed, he got off the bed and grabbed a towel to clean her up. She still hadn't looked at him and he was worried, was he too rough? "Ya ok?" he asked quietly

"I can't move that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Daryl chuckled and used his hands to flip her onto her back. He leaned down and kissed her softly, Sabrina's phone ringing broke the moment.

"Can you grab it for me?" Daryl nodded and moved off the bed and handed her the phone. When she didn't recognize the number she handed the phone to Daryl, "can you answer it? I hate answering unknown numbers." Nodding Daryl slid her phone to unlock and raised it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said gruffly into the phone, Sabrina had moved to sit behind him and was kissing his shoulders and neck with open mouthed kisses.

When he didn't get a response he tried again "Hello?" after a pregnant pause another male voice responded "who the fuck is this? And why are you answering Sabrina's phone?" Daryl tensed instantly and Sabrina felt it.

"She's my girl, who the fuck are you?" Sabrina was getting confused she had no idea who might be calling her from that number.

"Girl? As in she's your girlfriend? Sabrina doesn't have a boyfriend. Let me talk to her now." Daryl was getting more and more pissed off, "she's busy."

"Busy doing what?" The man on the other line was getting pissed off too.

"None of your fucking business." Daryl sneered.

"None of my business? She's my baby sister motherfucker." Jackson screamed that so loud that Sabrina heard it, she quickly snagged the phone from Daryl.

"Jackson? It's me calm down. Stop yelling you asshole." Sabrina moved over to Daryl could face her.

"Who the fuck is that Sabrina?" Jackson snapped at her

"His names Daryl he's my boyfriend." She stopped speaking when Jackson scoffed at her, "your boyfriend? How long have you two been dating? And why didn't you tell me about him?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "first off lose your attitude and stop being a dick, second we've been together a couple of weeks and I haven't really talked to you that much." She could tell Jackson was trying to control his temper. "Why the fuck are you over there at 2 a.m.?" Sabrina put her hand on Daryl's when he looked at her oddly.

"Because I'm staying over here, and before you explode again at that fact I am going to hang up. Call me when you calm down." With that she hung up and closed her eyes.

Daryl kissed her forehead gently "ya ok?" Sabrina let out a little laugh, "yeah sorry Jackson was in big brother mode."

"So you…ah…you didn't tell him about me?" Daryl's halting response had her open her eyes again she could see the wheels turning. "No, don't do that. I didn't tell him because my brother is crazy and protective. It's for no other reason, I told my best friend about you right away." Daryl nodded but he still looked troubled.

"You don't believe me?" She questioned as she crawled on his lap, "No I do, he's gonna hate me." Sabrina was shocked it was the first time he ever looked so lost before she held his face in her hands. "No he won't he's just shocked to have a guy answer my phone this late, he's going to love you. Don't worry." Daryl nodded smirking "Guess he ain't used to men answerin your phone, must have been a shock."

Sabrina giggled and kissed his cheek. "Can we go to sleep now?" Daryl shook his head and got a wolfish grin on his face, "Hell no, we only got the house to ourselves for a few days, plus my blood's pumpin now." Sabrina squealed when he flipped her over, they didn't end up going to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

**More Smut and the First Jackson Daryl conversation!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead, any of the characters (unfortunately) or plots._

_Authors Note: Okay Guys! This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic it's a DarylOC Story. So please give me any ideas or criticism that you have. This story is a pre and post apocalypse story so bear with me! It's going to be set in season 3 as much as I can. I can't promise it will follow the show exactly. This is how I am picturing Daryl and how he would be before the end of the world. And HERE WE GOOOOO!_

**I feel so blessed from all the feedback I have gotten, especially from people all over the world who are reading this story! Thanks everyone!**

**Loveorpain- Thank you! I try to make it as real as possible**

**Caffiend04- Can't you just imagine him in bed ;) yummy! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Open Book

"No" Sabrina repeated for the sixth time

"Come on Rina." Daryl implored her while his hand ran over her bare back.

It was Sunday afternoon and they were still lying naked in Daryl's bed, he had refused to let her put any clothes on for the rest of the weekend, except when they ate lunch in the kitchen and she had to go to the bathroom. She was lying on her stomach with her arms shoved under the pillow, her face was towards him but her eyes were shut. Daryl was lying on his side with one hand propping his head up and the other was running over her back.

"Daryl you can keep asking me over and over but it still isn't going to happen." She let out a little sigh when his fingers ran down her spine.

"Ya promised that I could teach ya anythin, don't ya remember?" Daryl smirked at the little shiver that ran through her when his nails grazed her lower back.

"That anything was directed towards the bedroom, not hunting. There is no way I am going with you." Daryl chuckled at her statement but the idea of her walking around in the woods carrying a gun was an amazing image in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

"Come on girl. I can just imagine you in a deer stand with a shot gun, shootin things." His hands ran back up to the top of her back moving her hair off of her neck and rubbing it.

Sabrina opened her eyes and stared at him for a second pondering things in her mind finally she spoke, "I'll make you a deal Mr. Dixon, you can teach me to shoot a gun, if you go with me to my friend Alexis's summer party next month." Daryl looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Summer party?" He mumbled his hand stilling its movements.

Sabrina nodded her head as best as she could, "yeah it's this stupid summer party that she has every year. Basically people from high school and around Atlanta that I never talk to drink and talk about business, I hate going but it's free food and booze. She already invited you to come, and since I have to go I would love you to be my date." When he still looked unsure she continued, "We don't have to go very long and you can see what my place looks like in Atlanta, please Daryl? I want to show off my gorgeous boyfriend to all the idiots in Atlanta."

Slowly and haltingly he nodded in agreement to the compromise, "ya want me to meet your friends?" his hand continued its movements and her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Of course I do, and in reality Alexis is my only friend there. The rest are more like acquaintances, there is only real downside in our trip though."

"What's that?" Daryl asked her.

"You have to meet Jackson." Daryl's hand stiffened on her back and Sabrina's eyes opened again.

"He ain't gonna think I'm good enough for you." Sabrina just stared at him for a second before asking him a question.

"Why do you always do that?" Daryl looked back down to the bed and removed his hand. "Do what?" Sabrina scooted closer to him and brought her hand up on his cheek, "act like you aren't worth anything."

Daryl just shrugged in response, not saying anything to her and still not looking at her "Daryl? Please talk to me." Her voice was so soft and full of caring that Daryl look at her again.

"Way I grew up, wasn't worth nothin then ain't worth nothing now. I'm sure you see the way people in this town look at me, I'm a Dixon just plain trash." When she realized he wasn't going to say anything else she kissed him softly, "I'm not going to push you Daryl, and I do want you to tell me about your past though. When you are ready, but I will say this whoever made you feel like that was worth nothing. You are an amazing man, my brother and Alexis are going to see how happy you make me and love you because of that. Who cares what people in this town think? What I think is that you are just right for me."

Daryl stared at her for a second before kissing her hard, when he pulled away he didn't say anything he just drew her in his arms. Sabrina knew she must have said something right because how tightly he was holding her. They lay there together just holding each other before Daryl finally spoke.

"Ya need to call him" of all the things that Sabrina thought he would say she didn't expect that.

"Call who?" She asked snuggling deeper into his arms, "your brother." Daryl responded like it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

"Daryl." Sabrina whined slightly, she didn't want to fight with her brother right now. "He was just worried about ya Rina, and it ain't like I was the nicest on the phone." Grumbling under her breath she pulled away and grabbed her phone pulling up her brothers' number. She grabbed a t-shirt of Daryl's and pulled it on over her head.

When he started complaining she shot him a look "you are the one who wanted me to call him, and I am not doing that naked." While the phone was ringing she sat back on the bed.

"Hello?" Her brothers' gruff voice came through the phone and she closed her eyes "Hey Gremlin." She responded.

"I'm sorry firefly about last night; I just didn't expect a guy to answer your phone at 2 a.m." Sabrina smiled at her brother they had the same temper it was quick but was over quickly.

"Well if you didn't call me off an unknown number I wouldn't have made him do it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner, I just know how you can be when it comes to guys and me."

Jackson chuckled on the other end. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sabrina laid down on the bed next to Daryl and his arm immediately wrapped around her waist, and she smiled softly, "Jackson you beat up my first boyfriend when he broke up with me, when I left for college you would show up randomly and I'm pretty sure you bribed my roommate at school to tell you about any boys I was seeing." Daryl chuckled at that.

Jackson laughed too, "Alright I get it, he there with you?"

"Yes. And no you can't talk to him, you get to meet him in a month, we are going to Alexis's summer party."

Jackson snorted, "Does he want to go to that?"

Sabrina smiled at her brothers tone, there was no love lost between Alexis and Jackson "Not particularly but he's going because I want to, and we have an agreement. He's going to teach me how to shoot a gun."

Jackson snorted again, and then laughed out loud "what I would pay to see that. So tell me about him."

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her brother "Nope. You can ask him all the questions you want next month, I've got to go though I love you gremlin."

Jackson sighed and responded "I love you too, but let him know he knocks you up I'm gonna kill him." With that Jackson hung up and Daryl started howling in laughter.

Sabrina smacked his chest lightly, her face was bright red "I don't know why you think that's funny, my older brother knows we are having sex it should make you more worried."

Daryl almost instantly sobered up, "it'll be fine girl, your brother going to the party?"

Now it was Sabrina's turn to laugh "God no, Alexis and Jackson dated when they were in high school they have hated each other since. If he were to show up it would be a cold day in hell."

"It gonna be a lot of people with money?" Sabrina could hear the worry in his voice

"Yeah probably, but with all the free food and booze we can just stay in our own little world."

Daryl smiled at that, her eyes shut again and she let out a yawn. "Ya tired baby?" Sabrina nodded but didn't open her eyes, "Let's take a nap then." Sabrina nestled closer to him and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Daryl was the first to wake up and he watched her sleeping, nobody in his life had ever said anything to him like she did today. The most amazing part to him was that she wasn't even trying to butter him up; she just said what was on her mind. She started to stir and he knew she was waking up, "what are you staring at?" She asked him her voice laced with sleep.

"Nothin. Wanna shower?" He responded

"Here?" Sabrina asked

Daryl look at her oddly, "yeah why?" Sabrina heard a weird tone in his voice and looked up at him quirking her eyebrow, "I don't have any of my shower stuff, and I would rather not smell like man. Wanna drop me off at my motel and I can shower then drive my car here? I'll even stop by the grocery and get stuff to make you dinner."

"You can cook?" Sabrina laughed lightly and sat up pulling the sheet against her chest, even though he had seen her naked all day and for most the night she still felt shy.

"Of course I can cook. What do you like?" Daryl sat up too, and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Anything." Sabrina got out of bed taking the sheet with her and leaving him sitting there naked on the bed.

"Anything it is. What's so funny?" She questioned when she heard him laughing.

"Why ya coverin up? Ain't like there's nothin I haven't seen in the past few days." Daryl moved out of the bed and went to stand in front of her; Sabrina blushed and continued looking around for her clothing.

When she found them all she dropped the sheet looking dead in his eyes "didn't want to turn you on, Daryl."

Daryl pulled her into his arms "you could be wearin a winter coat and it would turn me on." Sabrina leaned up and kissed him before removing herself from his arms. "Make sure ya pack a bag, I want you to stay tonight"

After she was dressed and he dropped her off at the motel she ran in and took a shower, standing under the hot spray she reflected on her relationship with Daryl. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever met and he didn't even seem to know it. Little gestures and words he would say made her feel like the most important woman in the room, and he was just acting on instinct.

She was insanely happy that he had agreed to come to Atlanta with her. It was clear that he was nervous but he was willing to put himself in an awkward position just for her. It made her feel even more for him; she liked him a lot more than any other guy before him. Her past boyfriends made her feel like a freak, whether it was for her brain or because of how she felt about sex.

She knew without a doubt that if she had asked him to stop Friday night he would have and would have respected her, every time they had sex after the first time he would be careful with her. Even when it was rough he still made sure she wasn't feeling any pain. The last time they had sex earlier in the day she started to wince towards the end and he had pulled out as soon as he saw the look on her face. She practically had to beg him to finish, and as soon as they were done he said no more sex for the day until she felt better. She had protested but her argument fell on deaf ears.

After her shower she grabbed a bag to pack in, grabbing a few things she stuffed them in, along with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She grabbed her shower things and added them to the bag, reaching into her suitcase she pulled out a bright red push up bra and matching thong. She added them to the bottom, maybe they could convince Daryl that she was alright.

Heading out the door she made her way to the grocery to get stuff for dinner, she decided to make homemade burgers and bought a bag of fries. On her way out she picked up a six pack of bud light and loaded it into her car.

Once she pulled into his driveway she loaded her arms up with the bags and knocked on the door, after a few seconds she knocked again. When there wasn't an answer she let herself inside and could hear him yelling from his bedroom, she put the bags on the kitchen table and made her way down the hall.

Daryl was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low on his hips, he had obviously just showered because his hair was wet and when he ran this hair through it, it would stand up at different angles.

She stared at him from the doorway not sure what do, she heard little pieces of the conversation and it didn't sound good.

"This is just like you to do this, I warned ya before I ain't bailin you out, I ain't got that kind of money." Whatever the other person said only riled Daryl up more.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? You're just gonna have to cool your heels in there till your court date then I'll figure somethin out."

The conversation ended with him snapping the phone shut, he rested his hands on his hips and stared at the ground. It was obvious that he didn't know she was there, "are you okay?" Daryl spun quickly and stared at her.

"Ya hear that?" Daryl looked nervous for her response, she stepped into the room a bit more not approaching him yet, and he still looked guarded.

Sabrina nodded her head and he sighed "Merle got his ass arrested again, for drugs. They found meth and coke on him, wants me to bail him out, but I ain't got that kind of money." Sabrina walked into the room more and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He buried his fingers in her hair and just held her head against his chest.

"You sounded pretty mad towards the end. Want to talk about it?" Daryl sighed but responded anyway, "He said shit about you again, said I didn't have my priorities in order. But the fucker is wrong; I got my priorities right now." Sabrina kissed his chest at the meaning of the words.

"I got some food, I'll start cooking it." Daryl kissed her quickly and let her go; he followed her to the kitchen and sat down as she started taking things out of the bag.

"Need help?" Sabrina shook her head and opened a beer handing it to him, "just sit down and relax."

Soon she had the burgers and fried cooking and went to sit on his lap on the chair. She snagged his beer and took a sip, "feel better?" Daryl nodded his head rubbing her thigh, "you gotta be the best girlfriend a man could ask for. Makin me food and buyin beer." Sabrina smiled and kissed him quickly before finishing dinner.

She loaded up two plates and put on in front of him, they ate in silence but he would groan occasionally to show her it was good. When they finished she cleared the plates and sat them in the sink, Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"That had to be the best damn thing I ever ate." Sabrina blushed at the compliment and turned to face him. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Thank you baby." She pressed her hips against his and he pulled his back, "told ya we ain't havin sex till I'm sure you feel better."

Sabrina groaned "I do feel better, I just needed to rest." Daryl shook his head and removed her hands from his neck, he grabbed a couple of beers and led her to the couch and sat her down.

Daryl snagged the remote and flipped through the channels while she was cuddled into his chest, when he found a ball game he stayed on the channel, every once and awhile Sabrina would try to move her hips to brush against his but each time she did it he would move his away, she was getting frustrated and decided to bring out her secret weapon.

She excused herself from the couch and made her way to the bathroom, quickly she shed her clothes and put on the underwear set that she had brought from the motel.

She walked back into the room on light feet so he wouldn't realize she was back, slowly she made her way around the couch so she was standing in front of him. The look on his face was priceless; the beer was half way up to his mouth frozen in mid-air. His eyes were drinking her in and he swallowed hard, "what are wearin?" Sabrina smirked and moved to sit on his lap on the couch.

"You told me to pack a bag, I did. Do you like it?" Daryl just continued staring at her; he cleared his throat before answering "yeah. Why are you wearin it?" Sabrina laughed a bit and grabbed the beer from his hand and sat it on the table, she moved so she was straddling him. His hands instantly went to her ass and groaned when he realized it was a thong, she leaned in and but his earlobe. "Thought it was obvious, I feel fine Daryl."

He started to protest but she put a finger against his lips, "Baby, I'm fine and I can feel how much you like this outfit." She rubbed herself against him and he didn't wait another second. He picked her up and carried her down the hall to his room; he put her on the bed and took off his pants and boxers before joining her.

He quickly removed her bra and panties and spread her legs, he felt her with his fingers and cursed at how wet she already was. Lord knows that seeing dressed like that had him ready to go, he was sticking straight out and was hard as a rock.

He bent down and licked her, when her hands flew to the back of his head he stopped and removed them placing them on the bed on either side of her head, "you're a naughty girl parading around the house like that, ya had this planned? You don't get to touch me tonight understand?" When she went to protest he shook his head, "and no talkin ya gotta keep that little mouth shut." When he was sure she understood he moved both hands into his larger one, moving the other to play with her.

When she was almost to the edge he stopped his hand and flipped her over, "Stay just like that." He fisted himself a couple times and when she muttered "you're bossy" under her breath he spanked her none too gently and growled "you don't listen".

He spread her legs and thrusted into her hard, when she didn't wince he continued his hurried pace, he reached up and slide his hand into her hair pulling it backwards. He growled in her ear, "You weren't kiddin, you're so fucking tight." Sabrina just moaned in response and was over the edge before either of them knew it. Daryl only lasted a couple more thrusts before spilling himself inside her.

Sabrina collapsed on the bed breathing hard; Daryl was lying next to her. A thought instantly hit him, and he felt his stomach clench, "you're on the pill right?"

Sabrina laughed "yeah, don't worry Daryl I'm not going to get pregnant."

Daryl let out a sigh of relief and drew her into his arms, but for the life of him he couldn't shake the image of Sabrina swollen with his child inside her, even as he drifted off to sleep he dreamt of a little boy with her dark hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 11! Review guys! **


End file.
